Learning from the Past
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: It's been two years since the Battle of Mission City and Audrey Witwicky met the Autobots. And though her powers are under control. Strange things are to happen... again. Now she has visions of a man Adio. Who is he? And why does she see visions of him? Being strong was just the first step. Can she learn from the past of humans and Autobots or will the past repeat itself? *Sequel*
1. Something's Wrong

**_A/N: I do not own Transformers. I only own Audrey, June, Adio, Femi, and Anpu. Hope you Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Something's Wrong_**

_Earth, birthplace of the human race…_

_A species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns._

_Our worlds have met before…_

* * *

_A man walked across the rocks as he had scowl on his dark face. He stopped and let sun touch his skin as he thought._

_"Adio!" yelled a voice. He turned to see a woman with black hair and dark skin dressed in cloth run to him. Adio quickly shook his head and continued to walk away. The woman started to catch up. "Adio!"_

_"Femi, go back," he ordered as he continued to walk._

_Femi grabbed his arm and he stopped and looked at her. "Not without you." Adio turned away from her in shame, but stood there. "They are wrong!"_

_Adio turned to her. "What do we know?!" Femi only stared at him with worried eyes. Adio touched his face with his hand. "I don't if gods have cursed me or blessed me," look away in distance. "It is better if I left."_

_Femi shook her head. "Don't… don't let Anpu do this to you," Adio started to walk and she followed. "You are the leader. You can make change."_

_Adio sharply stopped and turned to her. "Look at our past!" Femi listened. "We can never change it!" Femi touched his face. Adio sighed. She would never understand. She loved him too much to. "Look," he let his hand glow. Femi only stared at him. "Whether the gods blessed me or cursed, we can never change the past. I can not change what I've done. I meant to alone."_

_Femi looked at him with sad eyes. "What little faith you have," she said sadly. Adio did respond but only sighed._

_Femi looked from him to sky and her eyes widened. "Femi?" She didn't answer. Adio turned to the sky and saw a large object he never saw before fall close to them. "Run!" he yelled as he grabbed Femi's hand and ran._

_The object crashed to the ground and Adio and Femi fell to the ground. Adio covered Femi with body as sand blinded him as his eyes glowed._

* * *

Audrey quickly sprang up from her bed as she opened her eyes and gasped like she had been in water for so long that she almost lost her breathe. She quickly looked around seeing she was in her room. She sighed as she realized she was in her home. She looked at her hand. "Who are you, Adio?" She asked herself. She soon groaned as she placed her hands over her blue eyes. "Why is this happening to me?" she groaned as she layed back on her bed. "Again," she dryly added.

It had been two years, since she and her brother, Sam, her best friend, June, and her brother's girlfriend, Mikaela met the Autobots and the Decpticons and she discovered that she was the guardian for the Allspark and a lot has happened is since then. Audrey was able to get more comfortable with her powers and was able to control it better.

But lately she's been having strange dreams about a man she knew as Adio and his past and but she had no idea why and as those questions. Who was he? Why she dreaming about him? What was that the energy he had? Was it what she had? The more the questions tugged at her the more she was able to slip back into sleep.

* * *

"Alright, fire!" yelled June. Audrey's eyes and hands glowed as she shot the energy out off her hand and blasting the target. June laughed as she looked at her laptop. "That's the fastest it's been!" she said.

Audrey let her glow die down and smiled at her friend. "How fast?"

"Like Annie Oakley fast," June said excitedly as she typed the results on her

laptop. Audrey looked at her confused. June looked at her and sighed. "From _**Annie Get Your Gun**_," Audrey rolled her eyes. "Have a taught nothing in the world of musicals?"

Audrey smiled. "You have, I just don't listen." June only rolled her eyes as she went typing back results.

Ever since the Allspark was destroyed, the government as well as Ratchet, one of the Autobots, wanted to make sure the energy did not cause her harm or anyone else as well as seeing how it effects her. Since, June was in charge of watching the fragment of the Allspark, against her will, June agreed to watch and run the tests on Audrey in an abounded building. Audrey personal preferred it because June was her friend and she was also her friend who didn't know how to use a needle.

June looked up to Audrey. "Okay, smart ass," she said. "Show me what you did last week. Test 5."

Audrey nodded. She let her hand and eyes glow again. Energy surrounded her hand. She closed her hand into a fist. In her fist, the energy formed into a rod like thing. She held it in her hand, swung it, and sliced the target; leaving the sparks around the destruction. June grinned from ear to ear. "Annie Oakley can't do that!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Audrey let the energy disappear "Because anything she can do. I can do better," she countered as she of her black _**Salior Moon**_ shirt and black jean pants.

June smirked. "See I've better your mind."

Audrey shrugged. "Poisoned, bettered, whatever helps you sleep at night." June rolled her eyes and scoffed as she went back to typing the results.

_"He's coming,_" whispered a voice. Audrey stopped in her tracks and looked around. That voice. _"He's coming,"_ it whispered again. Audrey looked around. She knew who that voice was.

"Adio?" she whispered in question. There was no answer.

"Who's Adio?" asked June. Audrey quickly turned around behind her causing June to jump back. Audrey sighed but then looked at her friend puzzled. June wore a **_A Little Night Music_** t-shirt and ripped like jeans. She had her backpack on and a steel bat in her hand.

Audrey pointed to the bat. "What's with the bat?" she asked.

June looked at the bat and glared at her. "If I'm going by your house, I want back up."

Audrey rolled her eyes as she started to walk out the building and June followed. Ever since the indecent, June believe Audrey's house was cursed and would carry the bat with her for protection. Audrey thought it was joke, but she should have known June wasn't kidding. "God, you are so weird," she said as she closed the door of the abandoned building behind them.

"Hey! I just like musicals," June started explaining as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Obsess," Audrey corrected.

"Whatever and you're the guardian of alien energy source. Who's the weird one again?" June asked.

Audrey thought and then looked at June, to see her smirking at her. "Wipe that smirk of your face," she said. June just started laugh. Audrey just rolled her eyes and started to chuckle.

June nudged her after she stopped laughing. "So you never told me. Who's Adio?"

Audrey was quiet. June honestly didn't like that. Audrey was never really the quiet person unless she had to be or if she was hiding something. "Come on, tell me," June smirked. "Is it a he?"

Audrey nodded. "Oh, it's a he," she answered honestly.

June pumped her fist. "I knew!" she shouted.

"And he's 10 feet under and probably 1,000 years old," Audrey quickly added. June raised her eyebrow in confusion. Audrey sighed. She honestly had no idea how to explain it. "Well," Audrey scratched the back of her head, figuring out a way to explain it. "I know him. I just I don't know him."

June started thinking. "You know him, but you don't know him?" she asked. Audrey nodded. June thought and then looked at her. "You mean like a vision?"

Audrey nodded. "Exactly like one."

June rested her bat on her shoulder. "Wait a minute. I though you said you stopped having visions after the cube was destroyed."

"That's the problem they did," Audrey stopped with a worried look on her face as June stopped as well. "It doesn't feel like the Allspark. It feels like someone I know and should know is trying to talk to me, but I don't know him at all."

June shrugged, not know how to answer. "Well, I don't know," she said as she and Audrey started walking again. "It doesn't hurt to listen, just 'let mind your mind start a journey through a strange new world and leave all thoughts of life you knew before'," June said in an all knowing voice.

Audrey frowned as she raised an eyebrow. "Did you quote The Phantom of the Opera?" she asked a little annoyed.

June smiled. "I can't help it if my mind sees the beauty of wisdom through the musical world."

"Your mind works in a world where everybody sings everything they do hoping to sound meaning full," Audrey responded dryly.

June glared at her. "If you don't like my wisdom, why don't you tell Optimus," Audrey froze causing her to stop again causing June look at her confused and to stop again. "Maybe he would know what it meant."

Audrey had thought about before. She had gotten to know Optimus very well. He did teach her many thing about Cybertron and she felt like she had very student teacher like relationship with him. She felt she wanted to do it on her own and government was already on her's, NEST's, and Autobots' throat. She hated to push it.

Audrey sighed as started walking again. "I just want to this on my own."

June frowned as she followed her. "Then why did you tell me?!"

Audrey smirked as she turned to her. "You asked and besides you would've begged me to to no end till I told you."

June shrugged it off. "Touché," she said quietly. "Fine have it your way."

Audrey quickly turned to her with serious look on her face. "I mean it too! You can't tell anyone! If you tell Jazz I will get you! Understand?! Not even your mom and dad. Swear it!" she yelled.

June quickly shook her head. "Fine, I swear. Besides I don't see Jazz a lot anyway. He's always on missions," she said as they continued walking. "Besides my mom already hates me having to work with the alien stuff and she tell's me 'not to bring work home anymore' especially after the grandmama incident."

Audrey raised her eyebrow. "Grandmama incident?" Audrey just sighed and waved it off. "Never mind the less I know the better." Audrey was just glad June would promise to keep it a secret.

* * *

Audrey and June walked up to her house as she opened the door of Audrey's house as she opened the door. There were boxes everywhere. Audrey knew Sam was going to his college that day and that her parents were going to Paris for a month while she had stay over at June's came back.

"I'm back," Audrey yelled as entered the house?

Sam came running down the stairs as he grabbed a box and turned to his sister. "Great that means you can help," he said as he turned to June. "Hey, June."

June smirked while she waved at Sam. "Hey ladies man." Sam groaned as June giggled and Audrey just smiled. "Hey it's my fault you called yourself that on eBay."

"It was a typo," he trotted.

June just placed her bat on her shoulder and smirked. "Yeah, whatever you say, Ladies man," June said as Audrey just giggled.

Before Sam could respond he his dad yelling. "Come on let's go! All hands on deck! Frankie, Mojo out!" he yelled as the chihuahua and a bulldog ran out of the house as Audrey grabbed a box and June grabbed a bag. "Come on kiddo we're on a schedule."

Sam followed his dad out of the house and Audrey and June followed them. "Slow down, dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" Sam asked. "Did you rent out my room?"

"No, I got other idea for your idea for your and it rhymes with 'home theater," he said as he chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes. Audrey smiled. "Don't worry Sam, he wouldn't do that, but I would. Don't be surprised if your book was filled with my manga," she said as they loaded the boxes and June laughed.

Sam turned to Audrey. "Your worse than dad," he said as he turned to see June with the bat. "What's with the bat?" he asked as pointed to the bat.

June smirked as she went back to house. Audrey waved it off as she walked back to the house. "Don't ask." Audrey and June entered in first to see her mom, Judy, crying. Audrey sighed. "Oh boy."

Sam entered to see the same thing. Judy turned to her son all tears eyed. "Look what I found," she said as she held up Sam's baby shoes. June covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Audrey sighed feeling sorry for Sam. "It's your little baby booties."

Sam sighed as mom pull him in to hug his head. "Aw ma."

"My little baby bootie boy. You can't go," she said as she started crying again.

Sam looked up to see his dad. "See dad, this is how your supposed to react when the fruit of loins is going out into the cruel world to fend for himself," he said while still being squeezed by his mother.

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal. College... bummer," Ron said sarcastically as he went to get more boxes.

Audrey sighed. "Aw, mom. You still have me," she said trying to cheer up her mom.

Judy looked at her daughter as she let's Sam go. "But you're in high school and then in your graduate and leave me too," she started crying. "You can't leave either," she said as she then she started to hug Audrey's head.

Audrey looked up to call out to he dad as June laughed. "Dad! Help! She has a death grip on me," she yelled as she struggled to get away.

Judy let go as she looked back to her son as she wiped her tears. "You have to come home every holiday, not just bigs ones. You have to come home for Halloween," she said.

Sam shook his head. "I can't come home from Halloween, ma," Sam argued.

"Then we'll come to you. We'll be in costumes so you'll never know it's us," Judy quickly counters.

"Mom, they won't let past security," Audrey argued as June continued to laugh at the site.

Ron walked to his wife and lead her to the stairs. "Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud. Go pack! There's no way you're packed for a mouth trip, come on. Chop, Chop, let go," said Ron as Judy sighed an started going up the stairs. "March, young lady," he said and then smacked her on the butt.

Audrey quickly cover her eyes. "Oh my eyes, my virgin eyes," he moaned as Sam groaned and June winced.

Judy turned and smirked at her husband. "I love it when you call me 'young lady' you dirty old man," she said as she went up the stairs.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Ron muttered.

Audrey groaned. "I don't wanna see anything at all!" yelled Audrey.

Ron turned to his two kids. "What?" he asked seeing nothing wrong.

Sam pointed up the stairs where mom once stood. "I'm watching you're doing dad. It's not rap video," Sam scolded.

June frowned. "If I wanted to see that I would've watched Grease."

"Sorry June," apologized Ron. "But it's a coach thing."

Audrey grabbed a box and looked at her father.. "That just gives me more of a reason never to do sports," she said jokingly. Her father rolled his eyes as he gave her a gesture to leave. She and June left, Audrey knowing his dad wanted someone alone time with Sam.

Audrey and June walked to the car started loading the boxes in car. Audrey glanced at the garage thinking of Bumblebee. Lately Sam has been trying to avoid him and the Autobots lately; feeling he wanted to be normal. Sometimes she felt like Sam would avoid her sometimes. She thought sometimes if she didn't have her abilities maybe she would want to be normal too but she couldn't imagine life without them.

June looked at Audrey. "What now?" she asked.

Audrey glared at her. "I'm worried about Bumblebee for your information." June waved it off. "I'm serious Sam can't take him because freshmans can't have cars."

June rolled her eyes. "He's staying in garage."

Audrey glanced at June. "Your mom's been talking to my mom."

June looked at her as Audrey nodded. June quickly shrugged as she walked back to the house. "I'm sure gonna miss Bee." Audrey shook her head as she followed.

Audrey and June walked back to see hear her father respond to Sam as he walked away with a box. "Two weeks it could be Muffy."

Audrey looked her dad as he walked by. "What could be Muffy?" Audrey asked.

"Mikeala could be Muffy," he answered as he continued walking.

Audrey and June smirked at each other as they pointed at each other and nodded. "Oh," they agreed in realization.

Audrey ran to Sam about to answer his cell phone. "Put it on speaker, June and I wanna say hi."

June went back in house. "Just her and want not part of any Tony and Maria moments till I have one."

Audrey looked at her as she walked away. "Be normal!" she yelled.

"Never!" June yelled back from the house.

Sam rolled his eyes as he answered the phone and put it speaker. "Hey beautiful," Sam greeted as he walked in the house as Audrey rolled her eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you, Sam," Mikeala said through the phone.

Audrey followed Sam as he went up the stairs. "I knew it! June owes me 5 bucks."

Sam rolled his eyes as Mikeala chuckled. "Hey Aude," she said.

"Hey Mik," Audrey responded.

Sam rolled his eyes again. "You two sound really convincing," he said the the two but mostly to Mikeala.

"Well I am," responded Mikeala, getting back to Sam. "So there is no reason for me to come over and say goodbye."

Audrey entered his brother's room and laid on his bed. "She has point," she said as placed her hands behind her head. "Got anything else."

Sam looked at Audrey. "You know what I do," he responded to her and Mikeala . "Even you'll like it," he pointed to Audrey as he searched his room. "I made you a long-distance relationship kit. Yeah, I got a webcam, so we can chat 24/7. I got you couple of souvenirs from which will not be mentioned on the cell phone. Some mixes and candles and stuff."

"Sounds cute I can't wait," Mikeala replied.

Audrey smiled. "Nice work, cowboy," she complemented.

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

Audrey smirked. "June helped you didn't she?" she asked though she knew the answer.

Mikeala chuckled as Sam glared at her and went back to looking in his closet and brought the his old shredded brown hoodie. "You want the infamous D-day shirt?" he asked as he looked at it.

"You kept you nasty shredded clothes?" Mikeala asked.

Audrey nodded. "See! I am not the only one who thinks it's wired and gross," she said as she sat up.

"Of course I kept it, girls," Sam argues as Audrey rolled her eyes. "It like football jersey. I bled in this thing."

"Your pretty confident, huh?" Mikeala teased.

"No, it's just my low self esteem is at an all time," said Sam.

"You think your souvenirs is gonna keep me from leaving you," asked Mikeala.

"I know I would," Audrey said still laying on the bed.

Sam glared at his sister, instigating in his conversation. "You really should come with me. They some cheap apartments near campus."

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my man child father fresh out of prison back on his feet," Mikeala said.

"I heard that," her dad responded

in the background. Audrey just chuckled as she started to get off Sam's bed. "Where'd you put the clutch covers?"

"Next to the camshafts," she responded.

Sam smiled. "I love it when you say camshafts. Whisper it to me," he said.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "There's that moment," she muttered as she grabbed the hoodie. Suddenly felt a familiar jolt causing her nearly drop the hoodies. She looked down on the floor to see a shiny, silver piece of metal. She bends down placing one knee on the ground and as her hand got closer to it her hand started to glow as did her eyes. She picked up but she knew that it was a sliver of the Allspark.

Audrey lifts it as she stands. "Sam," Sam turns to her. "Look," she said all most sounding hypnotized.

Sam saw it as he walked over and touched it as Audrey continued to hold it. Suddenly she felt her energy go into the sliver causing it to glow. Suddenly she saw symbols in her mind and the serious jolt of pain. Audrey jumps back as her glowed died down and Sam does the same. As Sam watched it burn through the floor, Audrey grabbed her head as she fell back on the bed and wailed in pain. Sam stomped on the floor as smoke came from the floor. "Fire! Fire! Dad, we got a fire!" he yelled as ran to get water.

Audrey saw the symbols slowly disappear a did the pain as Sam ran back in the room pouring water on the hole. Audrey slow sat and glared at her brother. "I told you not to do that," she scolded.

Sam didn't even turn to her as he continued to pour water on the hole. "Don't do anything," he countered as he poured the last of the water. He looked to his sister. "What did you do?"

Audrey sat up again as she thought. "I have no idea," she answered honestly. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. "I need air," she said as she walked to the door. When she opens the door, her eyes widen as she saw bunch mini bots as they started attacking them. Sam screamed as did Audrey as they jumped out of the way as the robots fired at them shot filling the room with shots.

Audrey let her hands and eyes glow as she fired at which she noticed to be the kitchen appliances. "Out the window!" she as yelled pointed to the open window as she fired again. Sam jumped out window and landed on the patio top over the back.

"What's all the racket?!" asked Ron as he came to investigate with June behind him.

"Duck!" yelled Audrey from the room as another shot was fired. Sam jumped down to backyard as the chaos now entered the backyard. June screamed as she followed Ron and taking cover behind the fountain.

Audrey jumped out the window and landed on patio as she tried to shot the robots.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Ron in confusion and shocked.

"It's our whole kitchen!" yelled Sam as another blast happened.

June glared at them as she held her arms over her head to keep debris from hitting her. "That's why I brought the bat!"

Audrey jumped down landing in the backyard still struggling to keep the mini robots away and destroying them. Suddenly one jumped on her back and soon ended up on stomach trying as she struggled to keep it from hurting her. "June!" she yelled as continued to struggle with it.

"What?!" yelled June through the chaos, not even peeking out from the fountain.

"Bat! Now!" Audrey yelled.

June quickly picked up her bat and peeked from behind the fountain about to throw it another shot hit the fountain nearly hitting causing her bat to only a few feet away from Audrey as Audrey tried to reach for it as she still tried to keep what she thought was toaster.

June quickly looked to Sam with panic in her eyes as shot hit fountain on her side. "Do something!" she yelled.

"Bumblebee!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee quickly drove out of the garage and transformed. He loaded his cannon and started blasting the robots. Audrey finally reached the bat as her hands glowed so did the bat. She hit the robot with bat throwing in across the yard causing it to be destroyed. She quickly got up and swatted another one as it came near her.

Bumblebee soon blast the side of the house. Ron covered Sam and June as the debris flew in the air around them. Audrey backed up in the house as the debris flew around as she swatted the last robot. Suddenly her mom came running out do the house screaming holding some kitten appliance on her face; not seeing anything she runs into a hanging plant and fell to the ground.

Audrey winced as the three behind the fountain ohh. Ron quickly gets up. "Dail 911," he yelled. June quickly took out her cell phone.

Audrey walked back into the yard as Sam started to yell at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee! Get in the garage!"

Bumblebee looked at Sam confused wondering what he did. Audrey looked at Sam the same way. "What the hell did he do wrong?!" she asked almost yelling him.

Sam placed the hands on the back of his head as he turned to Audrey. "I'm about to have a nervous break down, okay," Audrey rolled her eyes. Sam groaned. "Okay," Sam pointed to June. "You help June cause I think she's about to break down." Sam turned to Bumblebee. "You, get into the garage, now!"

Audrey waved Sam off as she walked to June. "Whatever," she and Bumblebee said at same time as Bumblebee went to the garage as Audrey went to June.

June had a panic in her eyes. "Yes, there is fire!" Audrey folded her arms as June didn't notice her. "Already said the damn address!" June's face quickly turned as she listened to the person on the other side. "Well how wouldn't be under stress! THERE IS A FIRE!" June screamed.

"Okay," Audrey said as she took the cell phone from the angered June as she talked into it. "Yes, there is fire, but Father's called. So thank you anyway," she quickly said as she hung up. June sighed as rubbed her temples as Audrey handed her cell phone. Audrey sighed as she walked June the front yard as quickly as possible. "Can you calm down?" she asked.

June looked at her friend a little dazed. "Remember when that one day I said, 'I'm use to this.'" Audrey nodded. "I lied."

Audrey shook her head as she smiled. "I knew when you brought the bat."

* * *

Sirens filled the neighborhood as fire trucks and police cruisers rode down the street and jumped out to do their job. Audrey and June as Sam came out the house with the sliver in the tube as Mikeala walked to them. "What happened?" Mikeala asked.

"I had a need for my bat," June said.

Mikeala looked at her confused as Sam shook his head and Audrey rolled her eyes. "Ignore her," said Sam. He handed Mikeala the Allspark sliver. "Listen, I want to take the cube sliver and keep it safe."

Before Mikeala could ask, Judy started to march towards them. "Sam Witwicky," she said. "A word with you." She turned to Mikeala as she saw her. "Oh, hi Mikeala. I have a bald spot." Mikeala only nodded. She quickly turns back to Sam. "When you goes he goes. I can't have a psychotic alien living in my garage!" she yelled.

Sam nodded as he quickly left. Audrey sighed. "But mom,"

Judy quickly turned to her. "Not buts young lady! And no more alien stuff in my house, understand?!" Audrey and June quickly nodded as they followed Sam to the garage.

The four entered the garage to see Bumblebee hitting his head with his hand. "Yeah, you know your in trouble," Sam scolded.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she turned to Bumblebee and touched his metal plate face. "Ignore him," said Audrey. "You did a great job, Bee."

Bumblebee whirs at her. Mikeala sighs. "Still having voice problems?" she asked.

Bumblebee whirled. Audrey nodded. "I'm still trying to fix it."

"Yeah, he playing it up," said Sam.

June shook her head. "No, he's not. poor baby," June said as gave him sympathetic look.

Sam sighed. "Bee, I wanna talk to you about the college thing."

Bumblebee started snapping as he played a song on the radio. "I'm so excited... And I just can't hide it."

"You're not coming with me," said Sam. Bumblebee stopped and whirred in disappointment.

"I'm gonna wait outside," said Mikeala as she walked outside.

June nodded. "Me too," she turned the Bumblebee with sad eyes. "Sorry, big guy," she said as left.

Suddenly, Audrey's cell phone started to vibrate. She nearly forgot it was in her pocket. She took it out. "I'm going take this," she said as started walk away from Bumblebee.

She walked past Sam and hit him on the back of the head. "Ow," he said.

Audrey glared at him. "Be nice," she scolded.

"I will," he insisted.

Audrey nodded as she left. She answered the phone. "Hello, this is Audrey."

"Hey Audrey," said a male voice.

Audrey smiled as knew who it was. "Hey, Lennox. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said, but paused. Audrey didn't like that. "We had a little problem in Shanghai."

Audrey frowned. She knew she wouldn't like it. "What kind of problems?"

"Nothing I can't say on a phone line, but might involve something in security. So we might need you to come in," Audrey was silent but sighed. "Is that okay?"

Audrey honestly didn't want to. Her brother was going to college and won't see him again for a while, but if they were asking her to come in it was pretty serious."Yeah, you gonna get me a ride there?" she asked.

"Jazz is on the way," he said.

Audrey nodded. "See you in fews hours," she said as she hung up. She walked to June who was watching Mikeala taking off her clothes revealing a white summer like dress. Audrey raised her eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

June shrugged. "All I know is she is way to cute for him," said June. Audrey just giggled. "So who called?" she asked.

Audrey sighed. "Lennox called me. He said they need me for meeting about what happened in Shanghai."

June groaned. "That means they probably want me."

Audrey shrugged. "I don't know, but would be on stand by." June groaned. "You can come with me if you want."

June shook her head. "No, I still have stuff to do if they want me they can get me on my computer. I'll be home for several hours."

Audrey smiled. "You wanna wait with me?" she asked. She nudged June as she grinned. "You can see Jazz."

June smirked. "Well only if Jazz is coming."

Audrey laughed as she turned to see Mikeala and Sam kissing. Audrey smiled as she walked over to them. "She is way too good for you." Mikeala chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes. Audrey looked at her brother. "Can you tell mom and dad I can't come with you guys?" she asked.

Sam looked at her shocked. "Wait. Why not?"

Audrey looked sadly at the ground then back at her brother. "I have a club meeting."

Sam knew it wasn't a club meeting but that it was government one. Sam sighed. "Sure."

Audrey looked knowing he was disappointed. "Make sure you set up the video camera. So I can talk to you okay." she said. Sam nodded. Audrey felt tears come to her eyes and quickly hugged her brother. "I think I might miss you," she said.

Sam hugged her back. "I'm might miss you too."

Audrey let go of her brother and smirked through her tears. "Besides, who else is gonna watch your girlfriend?"

Mikeala placed her hand on her hips. "Yeah, then who's gone be watching you?" she asked sarcastically. Audrey smiled at her.

They turned back to wave goodbye to Sam. Audrey said goodbye to Audrey said goodbye to Mikeala as she walked over to June. June smirked as she looked at her friend having tears from her eye. "Now, look who's emotional," she taunted.

Audrey rubbed her eyes get the tears from her eyes. "My mom was right when she was crying. This sucks."

* * *

June and Audrey sat on the curb near June's house, waiting for Jazz. Suddenly the two heard an engine sound. June looked up and smiled as she saw a sliver Pantica Solstice drove up. Audrey and June quickly stood up as the car parked in front of them. "What's crackin' darlin'?" said the radio.

Audrey smirked as the back door popped open. "Hey, Jazz," she greeted as she got in the car.

June smiled seeing her friend again as talked the driver's side of the car. "Hey, Jazzman," said.

"Hey, sweets park," said Jazz.

Audrey turned and looked around pretending to have a mocked offended face. "I'm hurt, you never call me that."

June looked at Audrey with that. "That's because I'm sweet."

Audrey scoffed. "Ha! Sweet like vinegar! June pouted as Jazz chuckled. Audrey smiled she looked out the window. Her smile fell as she saw a man that looked like Adio. Audrey turned away and closed her eyes, but all she saw were the strange symbols she saw earlier today. She had no idea what was happening to her.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes and turned to see a worried June. "You okay?" June asked. Audrey didn't answer, but she was breathing heavily. "You looked worried."

Audery quickly recover and turned to June. "Of course, I am. Jazz is worst driver ever."

"Hey!" countered Jazz through the radio.

Audrey and June chuckled. Audrey smiled. "So I'll see you in a bit."

June gave a thumbs up and turned the driver's seat. "Watch her will you, Jazz."

Audrey pretended to pout. "You don't trust me?"

June folded her arms and smirked. "No."

Jazz chuckled. "You got, sweetspark," he said to June and he soon rode off with Audrey inside.

June smile dropped as soon as they were out of site. She wasn't quite sure, but she felt that something was more wrong then Audrey. Something was wrong. Something big.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of stuff to do. Yeah, not my best chapter or start, but hope you like it and being following. Speaking of following, for people who do read my other stories. I am so sorry I'm soooo late. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I will do better as soon as I'm done with other stuff. As for _Guiding Light_, I'm really stuck on that so it will be a long while till I figure that out so. But pleas review and there will more. When... I don't know. so bye!**


	2. Nothing But Trouble

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Nothing but Trouble_**

Audrey didn't say much to Jazz as they traveled. Everything was so mixed up in her head; with Adio and the now symbols in her head. She had nothing to say, well at least to Jazz or anyone else. Audrey balled up her fist and closed her eyes again. She tried to picture complete darkness, but all she saw the symbols appear again. "Go away," she whispered, though she knew it would do any good. She tried harder but nothing seemed to work. "What do you want?!" she begged silently.

Suddenly loud honking sound caused her to snap out her eyes and gasp. She quickly looked around the symbols were gone and she was still in Jazz's alt mode. Audrey frowned, knowing now that was Jazz honking at her. "What did that for?!" she snapped.

"I've callin' ya for two minutes," Jazz responded through the radio. Audrey sighed as grabbed her head. "You feelin' alright?" asked Jazz with concern in his voice.

Audrey sat up and shook her head and looked out the window. "Just thinking," she turned back to the radio. "Hey Jazz, can you tell me what happened in Shanghai?"

Jazz didn't say a word at first but answered. "Strange things, darlin' strange things."

Audrey folded her arms. "Thanks for the straight answer," she said sarcastically.

"Look who's talkin'," Jazz snapped back. Audrey glared at the radio. "You ain't exactly yourself either."

Audrey sighed, made pouting face but with a little smile. "You need to stop hanging out with June. She's rubbing off on you," she said.

Jazz just chuckled hearing the smirk in her voice. "There's Audrey, I'm talkin about," he said. Audrey chuckled back, letting go off what just happened.

Soon, Jazz pulled up into the hangar of the base. Audrey got out of Jazz as he opened the door. Audrey looked out the window to see a man with glasses in a suit walking with what looked like an unhappy Lennox. Audrey never liked to judge because sometimes she was wrong, but she had a strong feeling she would not like him.

She patted Jazz hood. "Thanks for the lift, Jazz."

"No problem," he said as he rode deeper into the hangar.

Audrey turned to bump into the the man she just saw with Lennox beside her. "I'm sorry, sir," she said stammering. "It was-it was my fault."

The man didn't respond, pointed to her as he turned to Lennox. "Who is this?"

Audrey just widened her eyes. "I'm—well, I," she started to stammer again.

Lennox thankfully cut in. "This is Audrey Witwicky, sir, she is one of the first four that met the Autobots and is also Guardian of the Allspark," he introduced.

The man turned to him completely. "You're letting an unstable child on this base."

Audrey frowned at him. "Who said I was unstable?" she a bit sarcastically. "Because I seem pretty stable."

The man turned back to her. "I would watch your tone, young lady," he warned. "You don't know who you are dealing with."

Audrey glared at him as she balled up her fist. Lennox quickly stepped beside her, seeing her ball up her fist. "Audrey, go check if June is online," he said to Audrey. Audrey turned to him about to argue, but looked back at her with a glare. "That's an order," he said.

Audrey sighed. "Yes, sir," she said, almost defended. She climbed up the metal stairs.

She saw the level was filled with computers. She turned to the solider, who seemed to be arguing a computer screen. "Ms. Morris, please," he argued. "I need to put you up on the screen."

"No, not till I know what is going on," said a voice, Audrey knew now as June.

Audrey honestly felt sorry for the poor man, having to deal with the fourteen year old.

She placed her hand on his shoulder "I'll get her for you," she said to him. The man sighed and moved from the seat.

Audrey looked at the computer screen to see June sitting at her desk. June saw Audrey's face and sighed. "Oh, good maybe you can tell me what's going on," June said.

Audrey shook her head. "I have no idea."

June frowned. "That's funny because that other guy said the same thing and I told him I'm not going on the screen till I know what's going on."

Audrey folded her arms. "Well here's difference. I know he's lying and I'm not." June shook her head. Audrey sighed. "Look all I know something strange happened in Shanghai. That's all I could get out of Jazz."

June raised her eyebrow. "Jazz, wouldn't even tell you?" she asked. Audrey shook her head. June frowned. "Well, that's not good," she said. Audrey shook her head again. June sighed, seeing her friends point. "Alright, they can put me up."

Audrey sighed. "Thank you."

Audrey turned away from the screen as she nodded to the soldier. The soldier nodded back as he called down to Will as Audrey stood to the side, seeing General Morshower and June on the side screen, not looking like a silly musical loving teenager… she was so proud.

Will climbed up the stairs and faced the screen. "General?" he questioned, probably.

"Will," Morshower responded. "I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there."

Will nodded. "Yes, sir," he responded, hearing some disappointment. "We have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief," he slightly turned to June. "We also believe that involve security reasons so we would you to be debriefed as well." June simply nodded. "Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots and as well speak to the Guardian of the Allspark."

"Proceed," the general answered as Optimus Prime started to transform. Audrey and many of the soldiers stared in awe as he did. Audrey had seen he do it many other times before but she couldn't never get over how beautiful it seemed, like it was an art something she would never get tired of.

"General," Optimus said, filling the room with his voice. "our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

Will nodded to a soldier and the soldier nodded back and started to play the recording.

**_"_****_The Fallen shall rise again."_**

Audrey felt an admit jolt of both and anger and fear that was not her own, but hid it very well.

June raised her eyebrow hearing the warning. "The fallen?" she asked in question.

Morshower frowned. "Meaning what," he asked as well as referring to June's remark.

Optimus shook his head. "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with it's destruction."

"And the guardian of the Allspark?" the general asked.

"Sir," Audrey began to speak. "from what I've gotten from the Autobots and from the Allspark has: I didn't know anything of the fallen. If there was any in the Allspark with the 'fallen', I would never know."

"Excuse me!" yelled a familiar voice. Audrey looked to the side to see the same guy from before now climbing up the stairs. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" he questioned.

Will sighed as he turned back to the screen. "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor," he introduced to the general and June. "The President just appointed him liaison," Will rolled his eyes as he finished.

Morshower frowned. "Well, I guess. I didn't get the memo."

June folded her arms. "You and me both," she agreed, let some of true nature out.

"Forgive the interruption, General," he said as struggled to get across to where Lennox was standing next to Audrey, much to her displeasure. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done," he said as he glanced at Lennox, seeming to actually be his own option.

Audrey folded her arms. "You trying fighting a giant robots half your size," she murmured to herself, half hoping he heard.

"Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry," Galloway reminded Optimus.

Optimus pointed his finger to Galloway making an accusing way, making Galloway a little nervous. "We've witnessed your human capacity for war," Optimus said. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"And what about this young lady," he said as he pointed to Audrey. "Our own kind, who could have lived a normal life and if not you hadn't crash landed on earth. And now she has been made a weapon from your energy."

"Okay," Audrey said as she walked to Galloway. "Let's get this straight. I am not a weapon and their energy was in my body long before they came here and I use it to defend. And they might not have exactly seen our capacity for war but I have. I am not using that way."

Galloway glared at her. "Young lady, who are you," pointed to Optimus, "or him to judge what's best for us?"

Audrey face started to turn a little red, but stepped back avoiding hitting him.

Lennox looked at Galloway with much offense. "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years and Audrey has been well controlled in her abilities and is kept out of harm's way."

Epps, from down below responded as well. "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together," he mentioned as walked and stood near Optimus's leg.

Galloway looked down to face Epps. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

Epps frowned. "Don't tempt me," he quietly responded as he walked away.

"Easy," Optimus murmured to as Epps felt. He looked back to Audrey and gave a concerned look but Audrey waved it off basically saying she was fine.

"And the newest members of your team," Galloway continued on. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway," said Morshower, seeming to have enough of Galloway. "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Yes," June started to speak. "I vetted it myself and judgment was fair due to them being out numbered, the agreement, as well as the nature the security of the Allspark fragment. As which your, our, government, made me in charge of."

Galloway nodded. "That very nice, Ms. Morris," he said. "Those are some big words for you."

June frowned, giving a glare that might have killed him four times over. "Make you point, Galloway," she responded bitterly.

"When our national security is at stake," Galloway said sourly. "no one is above reproach," June folded her arms, wishing she was there to hit him as he continued. "Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

Audrey felt like she was in a lecture with one of her teachers, the problem was: she actually liked all of her teachers.

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion," Galloway continued to ramble as he turned to Optimus and pointed. "You! The Autobots!" They're here to hunt you," he then pointed to Audrey. "and what you've created!" Audrey balled up her fist as her eyes started to glow, struggling to hold back. "What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? 'The Fallen shall rise again'? It sounds to me like something's coming." Silence filled the room. They all had a bad feeling what Galloway really came for.

"So, let me ask," Galloway spoke again. "if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?" he finally asking his real question.

Audrey's eyes stopped glowing, not because she calmed down, but she was in shock, just as everybody else was.

Optimus looked at Galloway. "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it," he stated calmly. Galloway nodded, but Optimus leaned close to him to look Galloway in the eye. "But before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" Optimus asked.

Lennox looked to Optimus. "Good question," he murmured to Optimus as the general signed off.

Audrey frowned grabbed Galloway's shoulder; she was not going let him talk like that to anyone. "Are you crazy?!" Do you have any real reason to question their loyalty?"

Galloway turned to her a bit annoyed. "Miss Witwicky, did you see the mess in Shanghai," he asked. Audrey didn't answer. "Were you there?" he asked a bit smugger.

Audrey folded her arms. "No, I haven't seen and I wasn't there but neither have you," Galloway frowned. "You have your nose to stuck to high, to realize, what's what's."

Galloway glared at her. "Let me guess. You know," Audrey didn't say anything, but nodded. "You can defend them?" he asked sarcastically.

Audrey nodded again. "Yes, I know them."

Galloway chuckled. "Seeing a teenager defend giant aliens with large cannons. I want see how long you last." Audrey didn't answer.

She wasn't going to lie the jerk from capitol hill had a point. She was only 14; she had better chance of convincing a 5 year old than government office.

Galloway smirked. "I thought so," he said about to leave.

Audrey quickly stopped him again. "But you can't treat them or me like that. So what if they're different."

Galloway glared at her. "But what are they?" Audrey was about to respond but Galloway held out his hand to stop her. "Better question: What are you?! I'll tell you what you are; you are a weapon."

Audrey glared back. "I am not a weapon! I'm just different."

"But what are you?!" Audrey didn't answer. "I don't think any other human can do that and you're going to convince me you're not when you didn't even know what you are."

Audrey felt her eyes glow as well as tear started to come from her eyes. She wasn't a weapon, but what was she... she couldn't even answer that anymore. She turned away from Galloway, she wasn't let him see her cry.

"Watch your tone, Miss Witwicky," Galloway continued. "Or put you where weapons belong."

Yeah... she wasn't going that one lying down. Audrey balled up his fist quickly turned and punched Galloway in the face, causing him to follow back and breaking his nose. Her eyes were filled with tears as she screamed with anger. Will quickly over and held her by her waist while kicking and screaming. "You call anything else besides my name, won't have to worry about who goes where!" she yelled with tears falling from her eyes. "You stay away from me!

Will glared at Galloway as he struggled to hold Audrey back. "I would go," Galloway was about argue as he held his nose. "Now," he ordered. Galloway started speed walking down the stairs. Will looked at Audrey. "Audrey, calm down," he said in a gentle but firm voice.

Audrey still struggled under Will's grasp. "I'm not a weapon," she cried. "I'm not." Audrey got out of Will's grasp and pushed him away. "Get out away from me!"

"Audrey," Optimus spoke. She quickly turned him with anger in her eyes. Optimus only looked at her calm, understanding but stern eyes... optics. Audrey started to calm down. She shook her head and quickly ran off going down the stairs. Will was about to follow. "Leave her," said Optimus. Will stopped and looked to Optimus. "She prefers to recover her own."

Will looked confused. "Translation," said June still on the screen. Will turned to her. "Do not mess with a pissed teenage."

* * *

Audrey sat in the floor in the middle of the medical bay with her knees to her chest and her head between them and cried. She knew running was wrong and locking the medical bay doors was wrong too, but at the moment she didn't care. She couldn't Galloway's words out of her head. She knew she wasn't a weapon, but what was she. She wasn't normal. She would often think it were easier to understand never had it, but thing is she doesn't regret having she just wants to know her place.

Suddenly a loud bang at the door snapping her out of her own thoughts. "Whoever's in there, open the door," said a voice from the door.

Audrey knew it was Ratchet, but she wasn't going let him in unless it was emergency and by the sound of it wasn't an emergency it was more angry. "If it's not emergency, go away."

"How did you lock it?" Ratchet asked.

Audrey frowned. She really regretted locking the door but she was really apologizing right now. "How do you think?!" she snapped.

"Your acting like a sparkling," Ratchet snapped back.

"I don't care," she yelled back. "Just go-"

Audrey stopped as she grabbed her head as she felt pain. "Audrey? Audrey, can you answer me?" Audrey wanted to respond but she couldn't; it was like her mouth working. She continued to hold her head. "Audrey!" Ratchet yelled and banged on the door again. "Ironhide!" he called Ratchet. "Breakdown the door! Audrey's inside and she's not responding."

Audrey felt as if time was slowing down for her as did her body as laid down the last thing she heard was blast and the clang the now blasted door as her world went dark.

* * *

_Adio looked at what he saw as he held Femi in his arms. He looked up to see 7 *strange creatures stand before him in the distance towering him almost blocking the sun. "Speak creature," one spoke as he voiced boomed causing Adio to flinch as Femi whimpered in fear as she hid her head in Adio's chest. _

_"I do not understand their tongue," Femi whispered with fear in her voice._

_"I do," he said as he stood Femi tried to stop him but Adio shrugged her off as he stepped a little closer to the creatures. "My name is Adio," he said trying to remain calm and strong. "What is your reason here?" _

_"You speak out of turn," roared yelled one causing Adio to step back as Femi only look in fear._

_Adio stepped forward again. "You speak out of turn," he said. "You come to my homeland and speak as if it were yours. You answer me."_

_The one who accused looked like he was about to strike him, but one stopped him. He stepped up looked down at Adio. "Adio," Adio looked at him looking calm but nervous inside. "Show me your power." Adio raised his eyebrow. How could this creature know of his ability. "Show me," he said a bit more stern. Adio held out his hand and made his eyes and his hand glow._

_"He has the gift of the Allspark," another one said._

_"I do not understand," Adio said as he let his glow die down._

_"Adio," said one, who know Adio assumed to be the leader. "We are Primes, beings from our home called Cybertron ," he said. "I am Prima and we come searching for energy for our home."_

_Adio looked confused. "Energy?" he questioned._

_"Energy is what gives us and your life and power," another one spoke, "like your sun."_

_Adio glowed again this time in anger and defense causing Femi to widen her eyes in worry. "You come to my home to to take our sun!" he shouted in anger. "Take the life of my people!" _

_The one that yelled at him stepped forward. "You humans, don't deserve to live."_

_Adio glared at him. "One may not deserve to live but one always deserve to choose."_

_One glared at the other. "Megatronus, you speak out of turn," he spoke strictly. Megatronus said nothing to him but glared at him. The other on turned to Adio. "You have law to which we apply to," Adio raised his eyebrow as relaxed. "All life is precious, and any star system containing life must be spared."_

_Adio nodded. "You speak of me as the Allspark?" he asked. Prima nodded. Adio had no idea, who these cretures were but they were trying to protect their home as he was his. "If help me understand," Adio finally spoke to the seven. "I will help you understand."_

_One who looked younger looked to the strict one that stopped Megatronus. The strict one looked to Adio. "Why should we trust you?"_

_Femi grabbed Adio's hand. Femi looked to him, with wondering and understanding. Adio looked to them again. "Because their more to you than I can yet see. I want to see it."_

_Prima nodded. "Than to understand you must understand the wisdom of the Matrix."_

_"__Matrix?" Adio asked._

_The strict one looked to the younger one. "Vector," he said_

_Vector looked to him surprised. "Alpha," he responded._

_Alpha glared at Vector. "You will trust him as he trust us," Vector said nothing. "Watch over him." _

_Vector sighed and glared at Adio. Vector kneeled to Adio. Adio stepped back as Femi followed him. Vector sighed and held out his hand all balled up. "This is the Matrix of Leadership."_

_Adio nodded as Femi looked at him. "The Matrix of Leadership," Adio repeated._

* * *

Audrey felt her world slowly return as she blinked open her eyes. "How's she?" said a voice Audrey seemed to recognize as Sideswipe.

"Same as before she is not responding," said Ratchet.

"Are you sure?" Sideswipe asked. "She's not like us."

"You can work on her if you believe you can," Ratchet snapped.

"I was just saying," Sideswipe responded.

"Say another word and next time you end up in medical bay you won't talk at all," Ratchet snapped.

Audrey giggled a little as she sighed. "If you two could stop arguing," she said. "I could go back to sleep." Audrey sat up to see the relief on their faces. She grinned but it suddenly faded as she saw Ratchet's wrench her face. "Easy, I was joking," she said nervously, holding her hands up in surrender.

"You are lucky we don't harm humans, or next time you're in my medical bay it won't be so lucky," scolded Ratchet as waved his Ratchet in front of her. Audrey quickly nodded. Ratchet sighed as he walked to the computer. "I swear you're trying to offline me."

Audrey smirked, realizing Ratchet was so angry. "Oh, you softie," Audrey taunted. "You were worried about me."

Jolt, who was in the corner working on something chuckled silently. Sideswipe snickered. "Worried? Ha! He was worried his aft off."

Audrey winced as she heard a clang as Sideswipe groaned. Ratchet went to the back to the computer. "Watch it, Sideswipe," Ratchet warned.

Audrey sighed and shook her head, but quickly grabbed her head as it hurt. "Hey, doc," she said as she groaned. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Ratchet turned to her. "For some reason, it seem the Allspark's energy in your body traveled to your mind carrying all your energy with it," Ratchet paused, which made Audrey feel uneasy. "And seemed to create strange waves."

Audrey raised her eyebrow. "What strange waves?"

"Voice waves," said Jolt, softly but loud enough to hear. "It was the Allspark talking to someone."

Audrey looked nervously as a face paled. The Allspark was talking to someone. Was it Adio? Was he trying to talk to her? And why was he showing her this?"

Ratchet stared at her Audrey. "Audrey?" Audrey snapped out of her trance and turned to Ratchet. "You are alright?"

Audrey slowly nodded. "Yeah," she sighed as she looked down. "This just proved his point."

Sideswipe waved it off. "Forget about that aft! He's nothing but trouble," he said encouragingly. "Beside the it was worth it to see his face."

Audrey gave a quick smile and turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet," Ratchet turned to her as he scanned her. "You're old," she said.

Sideswipe snickered again. Ratchet glared at Sideswipe causing him to stop. "Why," asked Ratchet, trying to read the scans over.

Audrey thought of how to word it. "Were there others before you guys came here?"

Ratchet thought for a minute. "From what history I know and experienced we might have, but like you and Optimus said all history was lost with Allspark."

Audrey thought for a minute. "No history of Adio," she whispered. She did needed to know more. She needed to talk to Adio. Ratchet looked at him, but before he could respond her comment. She quickly jumped down from where she was laying. "Gotta go Ratchet, Sideswipe, Jolt, thanks, bye," she said as she ran out.

Jolt looked confused. "Even for a human that was strange."

And that was one thing Ratchet and Sideswipe could agree. That something was not right with her.

* * *

June was never one to like stressful situation, normally she would just watch a musical or listen the soundtrack, but this was different. June laid on her bed. Her once filled with musical posters and a computer was now filled with musical posters and _three _computers. What was happening to the Autobots, N.E.S.T and Audrey scared her. The government thinking about getting rid of N.E.S.T and the Autobots Audrey and her visions she was now forced to keep. Now the Fallen? What did this all mean?

Suddenly a beep snapped her out of her trance. June sat up and walked to her computer and sat in her chair. She looked at the screen on the right to say '**Energon reading in the Allspark chamber**.' June raised her eyebrow. She quickly placed on her headphones with the mic attached. "Hello, this is Deep Sea 13. Do you hear me?" she said as she spoke into the mic.

"This is Black Hawk, what is it Deep Sea 13?" asked the voice in the speaker.

"I've got an energon reading in the Allspark chamber," June said as she tried to get into the cameras.

"Copy, sending a group their now," said the voice.

June sighed as she finally got in. Her eyes widened eyes as her eyes couldn't believe it. The case holding the Allspark and the Allspark was gone. "Jesus Christ!" she yelled. "Black Hawk, do you see what I see?" she yelled in anger as say men enter the room.

"We see," he said.

June groaned. "Then find it! We've got trouble. Shut down the whole damn base!" she yelled as she tried to get into the other cameras. June typed as fast as she could. She sighed. "Okay think," she said to herself. "Where they hell did they go if the cube is gone?" June eye widened again. "You hide in place sight!" She looked to the camera and yelled into the speaker. "It's in the room! Do you hear me?! Open fire! IT'S IN THE ROOM!" she yelled at the top her lungs. All she heard was gun shots and yelling. "Black Hawk, do you copy?!" No answer just yelling. "Black Hawk?!"

"Deep Sea 13," he responded. "We are under attack! We are under attack!"

"Status," she said as struggled to get all of the cameras.

"The Decpticon escaped. There is one firing outside," he said.

June typed again trying to get into the weapon's system. "I'm getting into the weapon's system. She looked at the screen to see a cat like Decpticon on the screen. "Here, kitty," she whispered as she used her joystick to fire as she started firing at the Decpticon only to fir another shot before to it destroyed the weapon.

"Black Hawk, this is Deep Sea 13, did I hit it?" she asked.

There was pause causing tension that filled the air. "Shoot missed," she groaned as slammed the joystick. "Decpticons gone and so is the Allspark."

June sighed as laid back in the chair. She heard another beep revealing to be her email. June opened it it see only one sentence. **"Nice try, human." **June sighed in anger. "Son of bitches, knew," she whispered. She maybe 14 but one beats her at her game.

"Deep Sea13," spoke the voice again as June laid her hands on her face. "What now?"

June sighed defeated. "Get me Optimus, Morshower, Lennox, anybody but Galloway." June sighed. This day just went from bad to worse.

"June, this Lennox," said Lennox. June didn't answer right away feeling defeated. "June?"

June sighed again. "Nothing but trouble," June paused and sucked it up. "The Allspark's gone."

* * *

**A/N: I know there are 13 primes but I'm going with 7 okay. I'm a transfan but I'm not that big a fan. So there. If you have complain s abou that be nice other wise hope you enjoy.**


	3. Seeking Help

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Seeking Help_**

Audrey was never patient no matter what the situation was. "Come on," she groaned as she sat on the floor in quite hallway. "Adio, please talk to me," she whispered in begging voice. She closed her eyes but nothing but the symbols in her head. She opened her eyes and groaned. "Nothing," she sighed. Audrey sighed as she ran her hand through hair. Audrey smiled. "I got it," she said as she soon decided to stand on her head. Audrey closed her eyes again. "Please," she whispered. The symbols only came again. Audrey groaned again.

"What are you going," said a gruff voice.

Audrey opened her eyes to see an "upside down" Ironhide. Audrey laughed nervously. "Let the blood… blood pressure go to my head," she said as she lowered herself to the ground.

Ironhide rolled his optics. "You're acting like sparkling," he grumbled.

Audrey glared at him. "And your old mech," Audrey replied back.

Ironhide quickly loaded his cannon and aimed it at her. "You know I can shot you," he growled.

Audrey smirked as she let your eyes glow as did her hands. "So can I," she taunted. "And I've had lessons on not to miss."

Ironhide glared at her while and she did the same. He finally chuckled lowered his cannon and Audrey did the same but she didn't chuckle she just smiled. "I knew I liked you for a reason," he said.

Audrey nodded as let her glowing die down and lowered her hand. "I have feeling you didn't come just to do that," she said.

Ironhide nodded. "Prime wants to see you."

Audrey groaned and followed her arms. She knew Optimus meant well and was like teacher to her, but she didn't want to talk about what happened. It was her problem not his. "If he wants to talk about what happened, it's not going to happen."

Ironhide groaned. "You really are acting like a sparkling," Audrey only glared at him. "But it's not about that."

Audrey slowly unfolded her arms. "Then what is it about?"

Ironhide just groaned as he started to walk away. "Just follow me."

Audrey groaned but got up and started to follow Ironhide walking down the hallway and she had a feeling she would not like what the talk would be about.

* * *

Audrey followed Ironhide to the Autobot hangar. "I've got her," said Ironhide as the door closed behind the two.

Most of the Autobots even Bumblebee, who probably just got back, were in the room and to her surprise so was Lennox and so was June on the computer. Before Audrey could say anything, Optimus walked over to her towering her, which was pretty obvious.

"Audrey," he said. "We would like your help," he said.

Audrey raised her eyebrow as she folded her arms. "What can I do?"

Lennox stepped in. "You might wanna ask June," he said as he gestured his head toward the computer screen.

Audrey turned to the computer screen as June quickly turned her head to the side. Audrey had say that once when June lost a silly bet. She knew that look as defeat. "June," she started. "What happened?"

June sighed, still not looking down. "I screwed up."

"Oh she screwed up bad," said a voice, Audrey knew as Skid or Mudflap.

She couldn't tell the difference if she wasn't looking, being twins and all. Both were loyal Autobots, but took how humans act and talk to a horrible level. She often wondered how they acted like on Cybertron. But either Earth or Cybertron their attitude came off as completely annoying especially at this point and was of no help to her and the same could go for June, who was obvious in no mood for it.

"Ain't seen nothin worse," said Skips.

Audrey turned to them with a glare. "I have already punched a liaison, who is with National Security. I'm not going to hesitate to beat one of you are the both you," she said as she let her eyes glow a little. "So zip it."

Skids and Mudflap waved their hands in surrender. "Alright, we cool. We cool," they said.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she let her glow die down as she turned back June, who did look defeated. June frowned. "They took it," she said, softly.

Audrey frowned back. She did not like this. She could hardly remember the last time she looked this upset or defeated. "Who took it?" June didn't answer.

Lennox looked impatient and Optimus looked indifferent, but the Autobots looked confused and a bit impatient. Jazz walked over kneeled down to the screen. "Alright June, spill it," he said. June didn't answer. "June," he urged.

June frowned. "The Decpticons took the Allspark fragment," she yelled in fury.

The hangar was soon filled with chattering form the Autobots and Optimus, Audrey and Lennox trying to calm it down. June's face soon turned red. "Alright! Quiet!" she yelled as they all started to calm down.

Audrey sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, you sure it was them?" June raised her eyebrow at the question. Audrey quickly waved it off. "Okay, yeah, answered that one myself."

Optimus looked to June on the screen. "June," Optimus started to ask June. "Do you know how they received the knowledge of the Allspark's location ?"

June folded her arms. "Yeah, you can thank our friendly neighborhood liaison," she said with anger.

Lennox raised his eyebrow. "Wait, Galloway, told them?" he asked confusion.

Ironhide growled as loaded his cannon. "I knew something was wrong with him!"

Audrey turned to Ironhide. "Wait a minute, I hate that ass suit too, but he's no traitor, not on purpose anyway." Ironhide growled as lowered his cannons.

"Yeah and that's what I meant too," said June. "When he was talking to you guys, he revealed it all."

The Autobots stared chatting again. Sideswipe groaned. "I knew shouldn't have given the humans the Allspark. And now they lost it," said.

"Hey!" said Audrey, June, and Lennox in unison.

"Well it is," responded Sideswipe.

Audrey knew Sideswipe had a bigmouth, but had a good heart, skilled abilities, huge confidence and a good point. We did lose the Allspark, but she knew the government would do something switch it around.

Jazz glared at him. "Ain't her fault that Decpticon found it," he said sternly. Sideswipe glared at back getting ready to fight each other.

Sideswipe wasn't all that trusting to humans, people would have to earn it. He learned to trust Audrey, Lennox, and the other soldiers but not June. And to and Audrey that wasn't a good. So if he ever insulted June he had to deal with Audrey or Jazz. And Jazz more likely to fight him.

Arcee, one of the female Autobot, broke the two up. "It does not matter who lost it. What matters is why the Decpticons want it." The two bots glared at each before they backed off each other. Arcee looked to Audrey. "Has the Allspark fragment talked to you?"

Audrey shook her head. "Nope, ask Ratchet, Jolt or June cause it hasn't talked to me since it went into Megatron's chest." Audrey sighed. "Listen, all we have to do is make sure Galloway doesn't get all the details." Lennox scratched the back of his head as June rested her head in her hands. Audrey glared a little. "Please tell me he doesn't know every detail."

Lennox frowned. "He is the liaison of the president," Audrey glared harder as she sighed. "I wouldn't have given him anything but I can't withhold that information," he stated.

June folded her arms. "The suit took my computers and all my information," she growled. "No one takes my computer."

Audrey looked at Lennox and Optimus. "Guys, we have to do something. Galloway's going to use this against the Autobots."

Before Lennox could respond, the door opened revealed Epps coming and he was pissed. "Man, take my gun," he said as he gave Lennox his gun.

Lennox sighed as he grabbed it. "Let me guess, Galloway."

Epps nodded. "He wants you, man and if he says one more word; I'm going to shoot his ass."

Ironhide loaded his cannon again. "That makes two of us," he growled.

Optimus glared at Ironhide. "We don't harm humans," he warned him.

June smirked. "Are you sure he's human?" asked June as Ironhide nodded.

Optimus stared down at her giving her a 'you're-not-helping,' look as June just shrugged innocently. Lennox sighed as he turned to Epps. "I'll talk to him," he said as he followed Epps out as Epps muttered something. He turned back to them. "We'll figure out something." He exited the hangar leaving even more worried teenagers and Autobots.

* * *

Moonracer, another female Autobot, looked to Optimus. "Optimus," Optimus turned to her. "I trust major Lennox, but we must do something."

Bumblebee, who was pretty quiet for most of it, finally spoke "**We can't sit and do nothing**_," _said the radio clip.

Optimus sighed. Audrey saw the look on his face- faceplate- whatever. He looked worried, tired, and lost. He turned to his group. "We must seek help from someone to convince the government to continue their faith in us."

"Then we can't rely on Audrey," said Jolt bluntly.

Arcee folded her arms and glared at Jolt. "Explain," she stated with offense in her voice.

Jolt's expression changed from though filled to fear and shy again, wondering if he was out place. Audrey raised her hand and waved off seeing Jolt's and Arcee's expressions. "No, he's right," she said, but she folded her "I wish he wasn't so blunt about it but he's right." She stated "I am fourteen and I have the Allspark's energy," Audrey sighed. "I'm not fully human. They'll say I'm defending you because I'm like you. They're not going to listen or give me the time of day."

Optimus looked to Audrey and Audrey saw him but she quickly looked away and down. She knew he knew something was wrong with her but she also knew he knew she wasn't going to say anything to him about it at least for now

"Well," said June as Optimus turned back to her. "That means I'm out."

"Of course, you can," said Ratchet. "You guarded it."

June rested her head on her hand. "Against my will," she stated dryly. "Don't get me wrong. I would do it if you asked. But I'm 14 years old too and I'm a hacker."

Ironhide folded his arm. "And?" he asked.

June frowned at him. "It's illegal. They are not going to trust a teenager and a criminal."

Ironhide groaned. "We're running out options, Prime," he stated.

Optimus thought. "Samuel is an asset," he said.

_"_**I have a bad feeling about this**_," _said Bumblebee's clip.

Audrey glared at Bumblebee. "That's some faith you have in your friend," she scolded a bit. Bee just shrugged. Audrey knew where he was coming from though. Sam could be difficult especially wanting this normal life thing.

June rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I'm sure that's not the best choice," she said hesitating.

Audrey turned to her. "And again thanks for the faith." June shrugged as she waved it off.

Ratchet looked to Optimus. "Optimus, are sure the boy is the only option?"

Optimus sighed. "I have faith in him, I will speak to Sam."

Audrey shrugged. "I'll go with you. He is stubborn. I could try and help ease it out," she suggested.

Optimus nodded to her. "I would appreciate it."

Audrey smiled as patted Bumblebee's leg. "Alright, Bee, you gonna help me out?"

Bumblebee transformed into car as let his radio. "**Anytime, anytime**_," _said the radio clip.

Audrey nodded as she heard Optimus dismissed the Autobots, but before she could open the car door. Optimus stopped me.

"Audrey is there something wrong," asked Optimus looking down at her.

Audrey shrugged. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." And she wasn't lying. She had a lot to think about, but she wasn't going to tell Optimus but by the look of Optimus, he wasn't really buying it. Audrey folded her arms. "Look if you still don't believe me, fine. You can talk to me after we talk to my brother, alright?!" Audrey snapped.

Optimus hesitated but nodded. "If that is what you wish I will, but I hope you will," said Optimus as he left.

Audrey sighed as she angrily opened the door. She sat in the front seat and slammed the door. Audrey rested her face in her hands. Suddenly the radio can to life. "_**You had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around**," _Bumblebee played on his radio clip.

Audrey glared at the radio. "Bee, if this you method of cheering up, it's not working. So shit off before I shock you."

"**Okay, okay take it easy**_," _Bumblebee responded with another clip. Audrey secretly smiled, but said nothing as Bumblebee drove out the out of the hangar.

* * *

"June, are you sure he's in there?" Audrey asked as talked into her cellphone. Audrey looked at the frat house filled girls and boys coming and leaving both drunk and stable.

"_Okay, I've never tracked anybody before and doing this based on what Jolt told me, but I am sure Sam is in there," _she said over the phone.

Audrey nodded as she couldn't turn away from it. "Yeah, okay thanks."

"_No problem," _June said as she hung up.

Audrey sighed. "Well, this is great," she groaned as she hit the seat.

"**Well,**" the radio said coming to life. "**Get your butt in there**."

Audrey glared at the radio. "Yeah, no. I'm again fourteen. I'm not going into a frat house filled with drunken guys. No," she said quickly as she shook her head. Bumblebee started playing chicken sounds from the radio. "Call me chicken all you want, smart mouth, but I am not going in there and besides. If I get caught and I go to campus security and I don't have licenses. Got explain that."

"**Alright, little lady-buckle up,**" said the radio as the engine started to sound and Bumblebee buckled her in

Audrey looked at the radio nervously. "Bee, what are you—" before she could finish Bumblebee started to speed forward. Audrey squealed and closed her as he did. Suddenly the car stopped causing her to jerk forward. Audrey opened her eyes as the car alarm went off as some guy started yelling "Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro?!"

Audrey glared at the radio. "Very funny, Bee," she said dryly. "Remind me to shock you." Audrey shook her head as she looked up to see a frantic Sam running out of the building.

Sam ran to the window, more pissed than frantic. "What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"**Huston, we have a problem**," said the radio clip.

Audrey raised her hands in surrender. "For the record driving into the bush and the car alarm was not my idea," she quickly admitted.

"**Traitor**," said the radio clip.

Audrey glared back you started it. "You brought it on yourself."

"Answer the question!" yelled Sam.

Audrey sighed. "Sam, we need to talk," she whispered urgently.

Before Sam could answer, two guys from the party interrupted. "Freshman! Is that your car in the bushes?" yelled the one in the white shirt.

Sam quickly shook his head as he turned to him, trying to come the guy down as Audrey popped her head out. "No, it's my friend of mine; he went to get you a tighter shirt."

"There is no tighter shirt, we checked," the short guy said and fist bumped his friend. "Now how about I park my shoe in your ass?!" he yelled.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Sam countered.

Audrey groaned as she hit the side of the car seeing the guys were really about to fight. "Get in the car," she urged.

Sam quickly opened the door as Audrey climbed into the back. As soon as Sam, got in a strange looking guy walked up to the driver's window. "Bro, you have a ride, why you holding out on us?"

Sam didn't even look at him as he buckled his seat belt. "I've only know you for seventeen hours."

The guy looked in the back to see Audrey as she waved nervously. "Who's the chick?"

"She's my sister, Audrey," Sam said.

The guy smiled at her. "Leo Spitz," he said.

Audrey waved and gave a fake smile. "Hi, you're creepy and no longer want to talk to you."

Leo was speechless as he left but suddenly a girl with blonde came to the passenger's window. "I love Camaros," she said slyly.

Sam turned recognizing the girl. Sam groaned. "Oh, I can't do this right, now."

The girl opened the passenger door anyway and came in and sat as Sam sighed in annoyance. "Don't be a wimp," she said as she closed the door.

Audrey glared, not liking the look of this. "Sam?"

Sam turned to Audrey. "Listen, I can't deal with this right. She's coming. Alice, this is Audrey. Audrey, this is Alice," he said as he started to drive

Alice glared at Audrey as Audrey glared. "Cute little girl, need a bottle?" she said snobby.

Audrey gave a fake smile. "And your nice hoe. Do you need a pimp?" said as fake innocent as possible.

Sam groaned. "Audrey," he warned.

Audrey groaned as they drove away from the college. "This is going to be a long drive."

* * *

To Audrey, it felt like hours as they drove down the road. She knew Bumblebee was really driving, so she had no idea what he was doing, but listening Alice try and flirt was Sam was torture enough and seeing Sam fall for it was worse.

"My first car was my dad's 92 Z28," said Alice as batted her eyelashes at Sam.

"Yeah?" said Sam struggling not to pay attention as he "drove," the car.

Alice giggled. "The roar of the engine, it just tickles me," she said as she smiled and lifted her short dress even more."

"Girlfriend," Audrey coughed. Alice turned and glared. Audrey shrugged innocently. "Cold," she whispered, sweetly.

Sam nodded. "We shouldn't stare- I mean share stories with each other at all," Sam stuttered.

Audrey covered her face with her hand. "Oh sweet God," she whispered.

Alice turned back to Sam smiled. "Come on, Sam. Just one side," she said slyly.

Audrey had to give her on thing she was bold, whore bold, but bold. "Hello," she shouted. "Teenager in the back seat here."

"Take a nap," growled Alice.

Audrey felt her eyes glow but she held it back if she didn't she would probably give this girl a personal dirt nap.

"**_Your cheatin' heart_**," the radio sang all of suddenly. Audrey smiled. Sam quickly hit the radio, but it quickly changed to the Jaw's theme. Audrey started laugh silently as covered her mouth to hold it in.

"Don't. Don't," Sam said begging but angry at the same as hit the radio over and over again.

But Audrey Bee wasn't going to and she was so happy he didn't. "**_She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky,_**" sang the radio.

Alice looked at the radio funny. "Is your radio broken?" she asked.

Sam quickly shook his head. "No, my concentration is," he said as hit the radio one more time.

Alice giggled as she got closer to Sam. "We're not cheating, not yet."

Audrey's face turned red with anger. She did not just say that! "Okay, that's it," Audrey stated. "Okay, get and go to the corner with that crap!" she yelled losing her patience.

Alice was about to respond, bust suddenly the seat jerked back and forth making her stop. She looked at Sam with a confused and annoyed expression. "Something wrong here?" she asked. And with those words, the seat instantly moved forward and slammed her head in the console. Audrey couldn't longer hide the laughter as she laughed her head off as Bumblebee played "_Brick House_," Alice groaned as she looked up at Sam in a bit of anger as Sam screamed in shock. "Ow," she growled.

Audrey continued to laugh as Sam struggled to control the chaos. "I don't know what to tell you this car has a lot of—" but before he could finish spraying some yellow liquid.

Audrey squealed as she tried to avoid the yellow goo. She had no idea what it was but she had a feeling she didn't want to know. Soon Alice's face was covered in it as the spraying stopped.

Sam quickly saw this. "I've got wet wipes, Hold on" he said as opened the door to get it and Alice quickly did the same as, Audrey could hear him mutter as she climbed in the driver's sink, 'Damn car.'

Alice was cleaned up, but quickly left as soon as she was. "I'm so sorry," he said Sam. Sam quickly turned to Audrey and Bumblebee. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

Audrey folded her arms. "What are you doing with her?" she countered.

Sam sighed. "I wasn't cheating with her or anybody." Audrey didn't answers but she scoffed. Sam groaned. He was not in the mood for this. "What you two doing here?"

Audrey sighed. "Optimus wants to see you," she said.

"Why?" he snapped.

"Ask him!" Audrey snapped. Sam didn't say anything. His sister had never really snapped. She gotten angry scolded and yelled at him but never snapped. "Please, Sam," she begged. "We need help." Sam thought for a minute then groaned as opened the driver. Audrey quickly climbed to the passenger's seat. Sam sat in the driver's seat and slammed the door. "You know you shouldn't have called her a hoe."

Audrey smirked as they started to drive. "I regret nothing," she said simply.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm late. I've been busy. I hope you like it. I'm going to finish my other stories. So check the them out. And check out my new story: _A Reporter's Journey_. Have a nice day.**


	4. Secrets

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Secrets_**

As morning rolled in, the car ride was pretty silent. Sam was still a little mad at Bumblebee and Audrey for what they did and Audrey was not going to fight with Sam about it cause she was way too happy about what happened to Alice. Finally the Bumblebee stopped at a cemetery. Audrey raised an eyebrow, why did Optimus have to choose place like this.

Sam was the first to get out of the car. Audrey quickly followed. Sam and walked over to a standing Optimus. "You won't give one day, huh?" Sam started to ask with an attitude. Audrey turned and glared at him, but he ignored her. "You won't give me one day in college?"

"Sam," Audrey whispered in a warning tone. She knew Sam wasn't happy but he wasn't going to take it out on Optimus… like she did. Sam glanced at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Optimus apologized. "but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

Sam looked generally shocked. He looked to Audrey, who just nodded. Sam looked back at Optimus. "Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Sam asked.

Optimus nodded. "We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet," Optimus looked in a bit of sadness. "Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

Sam shook his head. "I can't," He sighed. "Why can't you ask Audrey or June," he suggested.

Audrey turned to Sam. "I can't. We're teenagers and June is a technically a criminal and I'm the guardian of the Allspark, they're energy. They won't listen."

Sam sighed as he rand his hand through his hair and looked back to Optimus. "This isn't my war," Sam firmly stated. Audrey glared at him. How could he say that? She couldn't understand it. Why was he like this?

"Not yet," said Optimus. "but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron," Optimus spoke in a voice with sadness. "Whole generations lost."

Audrey felt her body tense up. She had once seen Cybertron in her dreams. She saw everything: the happiness, the deaths, and some much sadness and sacrifice. She never wanted to see that happen to her home again. Sam lowered his head and sighed. "Sam," Audrey whispered. Sam looked at Audrey. He didn't see the tough and cocky teenager. He saw his little sister that uses to follow him around; asking for help with everything. "Sam, please," she begged.

Sam sighed as he shook his head and looked back at Optimus. "I know," he started. "and I want to help, I do, but I'm not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed. I'm sorry. I… really am." Sam started to walk away not even looking at his shocked and disappointed sister.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," Optimus said to Sam as Sam walked away.

Sam turned back as he continued to walk away. "You're Optimus Prime. You' don't need me," Sam stated.

Optimus looked away seeing Sam wasn't going to help. "We do, more than you know," he said softly.

Audrey turned and followed her walking brother. "So that it?!" she yelled at Sam.

"Yeah, that's it," he responded as he continued to walk.

Audrey grabbed his wrist causing him to stop. "You're going to leave them not even help after all they did!" she shouted.

Sam turned around causing her to let go of him. "I can't help them! I want a normal life at least I deserve that."

Audrey frowned. "Oh, and I don't," she shouted back. Sam didn't answer. "I have visions of the past of Cybertron; I still don't understand and keep me up at night sometimes. I have to hold down my emotions of anger and sadness because I might cause blackout or I might be so angry and I punch someone so hard that they might not wake for weeks," she said. He still didn't answer. Audrey pointed at him. "Your life is normal, mine is not, but I still trying to help!

Sam frowned. "Well, I'm not you," he snapped. "They were fine without us and they'll be fine again."

Audrey frowned as she felt her eyes glow. "Well, listen close. They are are our friends and that makes them our family! So when you turn your back on them, you do it on me and the people in the world they are trying protect!"

"And you're telling me what to do!" Sam yelled back.

Audrey threw her arms down in anger. "Maybe, I might as well your acting like your five!"

"You don't even know who you are?!" Sam yelled. Audrey was silent as she looked at him in shock. "And I don't know who you are?! And till you know get off my back!"

Audrey looked hurt and shocked as tears poured from glowing eyes. She never thought he would say that, but she was wrong. "If… my own brother won't help us… then who will?" she said with sadness and shame in her voice. She turned away from Sam as she sodded silently.

Sam sighed, realizing what he just said to his little sister. "Audrey," he said softly.

Audrey didn't turn to face him, but she balled up her fist. "Just go back to your college and leave me alone," she growled. Sam touched her shoulder. She quickly slapped his hand away and back away from him and made her fist glow. "DON'T TALK TO ME!" she yelled at the top her lungs. "JUST LEAVE!"

Sam looked shocked but shook his head and got into the driver's seat of the car and it drove off. Audrey sobbed as her fists' glow started to die down. "I am sorry, Audrey," said Optimus.

She looked up and him as she wiped her eyes. "No, I'm sorry, he wouldn't help."

Optimus said nothing but sighed. "Audrey, I need to speak with you," he said.

Audrey shrugged and dryly chuckled. "I have nowhere else to go. I'm all ears." Optimus didn't say anything at first. She didn't like it. "Optimus, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

* * *

After the talk with Optimus, Audrey felt… uneasy about everything. She decided to stay in a motel for the night. She passed herself as a runaway teenager and she was glad the guy at the counter didn't care. She looked out the window. Everything seemed to change. She felt even from herself. Suddenly her mind started to slow down and her breathing slow and before her world went black she whispered the only name she thought of. "Adio."

_Adio walked across the desert sand as walked to where the Primes hide. For a month, Vector had taught him and his ability and Adio taught them of his world. Adio seemed to have found strong bond between Vector, as a teacher and a friend, but not all accepted it. Adio looked around the corner to see Vector being pinned against the Megatronus against the stone wall. "You are fool," he growled._

_"__Speak against me, you speak against us all," Vector responded._

_"__Then you all are fools," he said. Vector didn't struggle or say anything back. "We are Primes and we waste it on them. These fleshlings aren't worth our time. You are young, don't be them. Let us take their sun, you do is give me the Matrix," he ordered._

_Adio remained silent as he watch but let his hand glow; ready for might be said._

_"__We are not gods among these people or any other," said Vector, calm but stern. "We are leaders. We teach and we learn. And fleshing you want gone is the guardian of the Allspark," Megatronus growled, but Vector never filched. "Yes, I am young, but I will not be them, but I also won't be you."_

_Megatronus balled up his fist ready to hit him. "Megatronus!" yelled a voice. He turned to see it was Alpha. "I want to speak with you." _

_Megatronus growled as he let go Vector and brushed past Alpha. Vector looked at Alpha. "Do I owe you thanks?" he asked, though t Vector it sounded a bit playful._

_"__No," answered Alpha. "Now, teach your student, viewing you around the corner," he said as he walked away. _

_Adio looked shocked as Vector to him and past him. "Come," he simply said._

_Adio started to follow. "He saw me," Adio said in questioning voice._

_"__I saw you," Vector said as he continued to walk. Adio only chuckled in response. _

_Hours passed, Adio looked at distant hills only seeing the endless desert. Vector looked down at him. "You hesitate."_

_Adio looked up. "Hmm, what leads you to this," he asked._

_Vector kneels down to his level. "I have seen what the Allspark can do and guardian can do half that. What you do when I teach, is not close it." Adio didn't answer. "In order to teach, I must know you and I know you do not hesitate without a reason. Why?"_

_Adio sighed as he sat on the sand and looked back at the distance. "There used to be a tribe down this path," Adio started. My father and I would journey to the tribe every three moons. I had two friends a girl and boy and was children of the chief. A years went, he became more mad as we visited. The chief was no longer himself. He go an enemy village to burn down his own tribe," Adio said._

_Vector nodded. "I assume you knew of your ability."_

_Adio nodded. "Since the day, I meet them, but I hid it," he admitted. "My father, I, and our warriors went to help it. We rescued most of the people. My father fought him, but lost and he hurt very badly. I followed him. He then held his own daughter with a knife to her neck and threatened to kill her. I could no longer hide. She could not die by his hand. I used my ability," Adio stopped._

_"__You killed him," Vector said finishing the response._

_"__His body burnt like as if fire touched him, his daughter thanked me but his son saw me do this and could never forgive me and lost my friend," Adio finished. _

_Vector looked to him, in curiosity. "The girl and the boy?"_

_Adio sighed. "One is my wife, Femi and the other member of my tribe Anpu ever since that day I never wanted to use my ability again, but it never left. I was a leader but no longer a warrior because I hesitate to fight. I hesitate because don't want be what I was that day. I don't even know I am."_

_Vector sighed. "You let your past blind you," he said bluntly. Adio looked at him in anger. "You must let go of that and change or you will lose others and yourself." Adio said nothing. Vector stood. "We are done today, meet us tomorrow." Vector walked away leaving Adio there._

_Adio went back his tribe to a meeting Anpu held. "You let the creatures walk on our land!" he yelled at Adio. "You are leading us to death."_

_Adio looked at him. "They protect us. They have not lead us to harm and will not harm them till they attack."_

_Anpu walked to him. "Then what did my father do to you?" he asked._

_Adio frowned and slapped Anpu across the face. The people gasped. Anpu then anger grabbed Adio's throat. Femi ran to them and broke them away. "Stop i! Stop!" she yelled pulling Anpu and away from a gasping Adio. "He saved are people from that mad man."_

_"__He was you father," he snapped._

_"__He lost that name when he held the knife to my throat and burned our own home," sh responded._

_Anpu frowned. Femi frowned back and then went to help Adio up. Anpu turned to the people. "Your leader with kill us with his curse and these creatures. We don't even know what he is," Adio looked at him with guilt and anger but Femi looked at him with shame. The people said nothing but no one agreed with him. "I will show! I show you he is no leader!" Anpu yelled. Anpu soon ran off in the desert and all they did was watch him disappear._

Audrey suddenly heard a ringing as she started to return to her world. She opened her eyes to look at the ceiling. Audrey sighed. "Adio, why are telling me this," she whispered to herself. She was on the ground, great. The ringing continued. Audrey looked next to her to see her cellphone ringing. Audrey sat up and answered it. "Hello," she asked.

"_Audrey, it's me_," said June from the other side of the phone.

Audrey smiled. "Hey June, what's up?" she asked.

June sighed. "_Audrey, I know about what you and Optimus talked about,"_ she said. Audrey smile quickly fell and felt sick in the stomach. _"I was trying to see where you were and I accidentally hacked into the audio speaker on your phone and I heard."_

Audrey sighed as she got up and sat on the bed. "Then you know you can't tell anybody," he said.

_"__Are you crazy?!" _June snapped. _" No, you're not you are stupid! You can't hide this. The visions fine, but this could get you killed!"_

Audrey groaned. "And this could get the Autobots gone and everyone is trouble."

June sighed. "_For a girl who hates secrets, you love keeping them. Well news flash: I hate them too."_

Audrey didn't want to fight with June. She already hurt her relationship with Sam. She wasn't about to do it with June. "June, listen to me. You can't tell anyone. I'm scared but please, don't tell."

June groaned. "_Fine," _ she said with sadness _ but when you get yourself killed you won't find me cry. I won't see a tear," _Audrey knew she was angry but she could here June holding back tears. _"I have to try and find the shard. Watch yourself." _ June hung up.

Audrey dropped her phone on the bed. She covered her hands over her face and cried. She hated herself. She so scared almost like the day her in Mission City or when she was tortured by Sector 7. Someday she hated the Allspark for giving her this pain, questioning who she was, ruining her life and giving her this power. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I went pretty deep for this and for a 14 year old. Picture, having powers you need to use to help, people and yourself questioning who you are because of it, having to do certain things to keep it at bay,and having to hold secrets that could hurt you, that is deep. Hey, having powers isn't all that great. I wanted to show but the good and the bad. If it's a little too deep let me know what you think. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it! Let know what you think!**


	5. A Bad Dream

**_Chapter 5_**

**_A Bad Dream_**

_Adio stood among the Primes. He looked to Vector. "Where is Megatronus?" he asked._

_Vector didn't turn to Adio. "We did not tell him of our location or that we were having a meeting."_

_Adio looked to Vector in shock at him. "I thought he was you brother."_

_Vector still didn't look at Adio but Adio say a smirk on his. "I apologize that you wish to be killed by him." Adio looked down. They avoid their own brother for him. "He has forgotten the law of the Primes he is falling from us."_

_Before Adio could respond, Prima and Alpha along with the others walked to the two. "We've come to speak of his progress," said Alpha. "He needs to merge with the matrix."_

_Vector snorted. "If there is any to speak of," Adio glared at him. "He hesitates despite what I say."_

_Adio looked down. He was right he hesitated and that what made everyone question him and what he was._

_Alpha frowned as he looked to his young student. "As were you when I taught you, if I am correct," He said to Vector and much to Adio's surprise, Vector looked embarrassed; a trait Adio never saw Vector have, for him it was a little calming._

_Adio looked to them. "I am not worth you're effort," Prima looked him. Adio sighed looking "I am not leader or warrior... my past has revealed that."_

_Prima kneeled to him and looked to Adio. "Adio," he said in a stern voice. Adio looked to Prima in the eyes (optics) and had a stern but kind look… as his father once gave him. "Sometimes life does not give us choices. Fate rarely comes upon us at a choosing," Adio said nothing. "The Allspark chose you as does the Matrix." Adio only looked at him with listening eyes. "Your past does not define you. Prima stood above Adio again. "Cause if you let it, it will always repeat itself."_

_Adio didn't know what to say. His past, what he did… was something he couldn't just let go, but he no longer wanted to hesitate. He just wanted to know what he was. _

_"__Adio! Adio!" yelled a voice snapping him out of his thought._

_One of the Primes, Onyx, looked ahead. "There's human female coming to our location."_

_"__Femi," Adio whispered as he broke away from the group as Vector followed. Femi ran to Adio with panic on her face. He quickly grabbed her as she ran towards him. "Femi, what are you doing here?" he asked._

_Femi looked at Adio with still panic. "Adio, I don't understand how he knew. I never told him, no did."_

_Adio shook her to calm her down. "Femi, why are here?!" he asked more sternly._

_"__I saw Anpu going to the desert I followed and I saw him talking to Megatronus," she said. Adio's eyes widened._

_Vector stepped forward hearing this. "What?!"_

_Femi nodded at them. "Anpu told him about you," looked to Vector. "All of you, that you would be here." Adio looked to Vector in shock. Adio looked back at Femi, becoming frantic again. "You all must leave!"_

_Suddenly there was a shot that the cliff causing rocks to fall. Adio pulled Femi away as she screamed as Vector moved as well. Adio looked up as he still held Femi close to him. It was Megatronus. "I've waited too long," he growled._

_Vector glared at him. "Megatronus?! What are you doing?" he yelled._

_Megatronus chuckled darkly. "Last we spoke; you said we are no gods. You are wrong. We are… and this planet will fall to its knees." Vector stood his ground. "Give me the Matrix, and its guardian."_

_Vector stood his ground as glared. "You have fallen too far, brother. You will not have the Matrix from me."_

_"__Then I will take it from your dead body," Megatronus growled as he charged as Adio and Femi watched in horror._

_Vector quickly grabbed Megatronus' wrist and gave him a blow to the face. Megatronus quickly recovered and grabbed Vector's face and through him to the side. Vector laid on the ground. Vector slowly struggled to stand but Megatronus pressed him down. Megatronus summoned his staff. "It is you, who will fall," he said as he held his staff ready to strike Vector. _

_Suddenly Megatronus was grabbed from behind and thrown to the side. Vector looked up to see it was Alpha that saved him. Vector stood up with help of his master. Suddenly a staff was stabbed through Alpha's spark. "ALPHA!" Vector screamed in horror at his master. _

_Adio saw this and looked in horror. "NO!" he yelled as Femi looked in shock and horror. _

_Megatronus pulled the staff out of Alpha. Vector caught his lifeless master in his arms. "Master, please," Vector pleaded as held his master but he knew it was no use as Alpha's light in his eye soon dimmed. _

_Megatronus turned to Adio. Adio frowned and only glared at him. "You will join him," Megatronus said as he raised his staff._

_"__No," Femi screamed as she pushed Adio out of the way as Megatronus swung his staff. It missed Adio but Femi was hit and fell to the ground motionless._

_Adio looked and saw Femi on the ground. "Femi!" he yelled as he ran to her. Megatronus was about strike but Prima charged at him and pinned him down. "Prima!" Adio yelled to him still holding Femi in his arms. _

_Prima continued to wrestle with Megatronus. "Vector," he called as he continued to fight. "Get them out of here!"_

_Before Adio could object, Vector scooped them in his arm and ran off. Adio continued to hold the unconscious Femi in his arms and shook her. "Wake up!" he begged. "Wake up!"_

* * *

Audrey shot up from the bed and started panting. She did not like these visions, but this one… this was worse. Suddenly her cell phone started ring. Audrey groaned and picked it up. "Yes," she groaned as stretched

_"__Audrey, it's Sam," _said the voice over the phone.

Audrey groaned. "I am not in the mood, Samuel. What do you want?"

_"__Did you talk to Mikeala?" _he asked in confusion.

Audrey raised her eye brow. Is that why he called? Was Mikeala mad at him? "What?" she asked sounding annoyed.

_"__Never mind, don't hang up. It's an emergency," _he said in a panting voice.

"Like what?" she asked as she hung her legs over the bed.

_"__I had a meltdown in the middle of my classroom," _he started to explain.

Audrey smirked as she stood up. "Yeah, that's not new."

_"__Yeah, funny," _he said sarcastically. _"I'm serious I started see symbols in my head and they are making me go crazy." _

Audrey froze and frowned. It wasn't just her… it must have been from the shard. "Sam, did you tell anyone else?"

_"__No, just you and Mikeala."_

Audrey sighed as she thought. "Sam, stay in your room. I'll be there in 30 minutes if not 40."

_"__What are you going to do? Jump start my brain?"_

Audrey rolled her eyes as she started to put her shoes on as she sat in a desk chair. "No," she then thought again. "Well, yes, but not really maybe I connect with Allspark through your brain. I keep seeing symbols too maybe the same thing. If not, I'm calling N.E.S.T."

_"__Wait, you have the symbols and you haven't told anybody," _he asked shock and sounded a little bit upset.

Audrey hated to admit but he did have a point, but she was in no mood and had no time to admit it. "Yeah, you're one to talk," she countered. "Look, stay there and don't move and just relax so you don't have episode 2 of insanity."

_"__Where am I going to go and have these symbols in my head how am I going to relax?" _he countered sarcastically.

Audrey shrugged. "I don't know I'm a teenager in high school. You're the college student, figure it out."

_"__Says, the girl about to jump start my brain!"_

"I mean it: don't move or that's not only thing I'll jump start." she said one last time before she hung up and ran out of the motel room. Having no plan and no real idea… great.

* * *

Audrey ran through the halls of the college, completely lost. Audrey was fiddling with her phone calling Sam. Audrey groaned as she hung up the phone. "No answer," she whispered. Suddenly she bumped into something falling to the ground. "Hey," she said as she looked up.

She saw the boy that said he was Sam's roommate, though she could remember his name at the time, but at this point she didn't care. "Wait, a minute," he said. "Don't I know you," he asked.

Audrey quickly got up and nodded. "I'm Sam's sister, who was in the car," she quickly. "Look I need to see Sam, where is his room."

The guy shrugged. "Look, I'm busy so I have to-" before he could finish Audrey grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Wow, you're strong," he said nervously.

Audrey sighed still pinning him. "Alright, look whoever you are."

"Leo," he said. "I said my name last night," he said a little annoyed.

"Alright, Leo, look I am having a bad day and really need to find him and I have a bad temper and I am crazy like my mother."

Leo nodded. "I meet her. She is a little…" he shrugged mentioning the word.

"You see my point," she continued. "Now, show me where his room is." She said.

Leo nodded again. "Okay, but can you let go it's a little embarrassing that I'm being pinned by a 14 year old."

Audrey quickly let go of him. Leo quickly started walking as Leo as she followed. She couldn't help but feel sorry because she didn't even use her ability to pin him.

* * *

As the two sped walked down the hall a woman started walking faster the other but Audrey stopped seeming to recognize the girl. "Mikeala?" she asked turning back.

The girl stopped and sure enough it was Mikeala. She held a metal box in her hand and tears in her eyes. "Audrey?" she asked not believing what she was seeing.

Audrey sighed as she walked and Leo followed. "You know her?"

Audrey rolled her eyes as she stood in front of her. "She's my friend and Sam's girlfriend."

Leo groaned. "How many hot girls does he know?"

Audrey held her hand up at him. "Not now," she said in annoyance.

Mikeala frowned as she rubbed a tear out of her eye. "You mean ex."

Audrey groaned. "Oh great what did he do?"

Mikeala sighed. "He said he had a meltdown in his class," she started to explain.

"Which he did," Leo mentioned.

Audrey didn't even turn to him. "I didn't say talk," she said. Leo rolled his eyes as he waved his arms in defeat.

Mikeala continued. "So I come here," her face turned to anger. "He is having sex with some blonde slut!"

Audrey froze. Oh, no he didn't. "A blonde slut?" she asked calmly. Mikeala nodded.

Leo looked annoyed. "Aw man, I told him I had dibs."

Audrey ignored him as grabbed Mikeala's arm. "Come on," Audrey said as Leo started to lead again.

Mikeala raised her eyebrow. "Why? What are you going to do?" she asked in a whisper as Audrey let go her wrist.

"Kick out a slut and jump start my brother's brain and I hope it hurts." Audrey said bitterly.

* * *

Leo tried to open it but it didn't work. Audrey and Mikeala looked at each other. Somehow they both had a bad feeling. Leo unlocked the door. "Sam," he started as he opened the door. "Your bed buddy, Alice-" He cut himself off as saw what Mikeala and Audrey started. It was Alice but she had a metal tongue around Sam's neck! "Whoa! Whoa!" Leo started to shout in panic.

Audrey quickly let her eyes and hand glow with energy. Mikeala quickly threw her metal box at it. It missed hitting the window but caused the Decpticon to let go of Sam causing him to fall and look up and the thing and scream… like a girl.

Soon the she started to transform. Sam quickly took the opportunity to get up and got of the way as Audrey shot energy out of hand hitting the Decepticon. Audrey slammed the door behind as they all ran down the hall. Audrey struggled to give cover fire as now people were now running all over the place.

They all ran into a large library as we all hid behind a desk. Audrey was next to Leo as Sam was next to Mikeala. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I had sex with her in my dream," said Leo, in a panic.

Audrey gave him disgusted look. "Ew," I said to him.

Sam looked at Audrey with concern. "Are you okay? Did you hit that thing?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes and Yes but I didn't hurt that bad." Audrey frowned as she pointed at him. "It's your own damn fault."

Sam frowned. "Language," he said harshly.

Audrey held a fist to him. "Make me," she growled.

Mikeala found her point to step in but only get her words in there. "I can really tell you missed me, Sam," she whispered harshly.

Sam looked to her. "Look, it's not my fault, okay? Listen? Listen! I'm a victim!"

Mikeala just got more upset. "You were a victim? Of what?" Of what, a little eighty pound girl?!"

Audrey raised her eyebrow. "I'm not defending him, but you know that's a Decepticon, right?"

Sam and Mikeala turned to her. "Not now!" they both yelled. Audrey only glared but they ignored it.

Sam continued with Mikeala. "I am a victim of molestation. I was getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!" Sam whispered back.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" Mikeala responded.

"I didn't look!" he retorted.

"You did!" Mikeala said back.

Audrey groaned. "Hey, Tony and Maria shut up! Before, I shock both of you," she snapped.

Mikeala frowned. "Can I say one thing?"

"What?" Audrey said.

She looked to Sam. "This, this is over," she said. Sam looked hurt but sort of understanding.

Audrey sighed. "Great, to be continued," she whispered.

Leo looked to Sam. "She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went there? All her little embryo alien embryo. Gesturing and hatching inside you. They're growing right now, probably," he said as Sam sickly face begged him to stop but he continued. "You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!" Leo continued to taunt.

And… Sam puked. Audrey frowned as she wrinkled her nose in dis. "Grande, nous sommes condamnes," she groaned in French.

Mikeala frowned as she looked at Leo. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me cause of my site." He answered her.

"Okay, if they're after him I resign as being the Allspark Guardian," Audrey said.

Leo looked at her shocked. "So that's what you are?!"

Before Audrey could respond, an explosion went off causing them all to jump and start running. Audrey let her hands and eyes glow again. "Shoot it," yelled Sam as they ran.

"I can't see her!" Audrey yelled back. "I might hit someone!" And it was true their destroyed books and people running everywhere. Suddenly she spotted his red eyes and a blast. "Move!"

They all quickly moved to the side as the blast blew a hole in the wall. Sam grabbed Audrey's wrist as they all ran out through the hole. They ran out of the college as Mikeala told Sam to grab the metal box as we all got into the car as Mikeala started to hot wire it.

"Oh my god, you can hotwire a car? So hot," Leo said.

Audrey turned and glared at him. "You," she pointed. "You say one more word and will shock you," she warned.

Suddenly Alice jumped on the car and stuck her tongue through the car window trying to hit them. Mikeala started to back up on the road while Alice held on. "Kiss this you, bitch!" she said as drove into a lamppost killing Alice. Mikeala backed up with some of Alice still attached and running over her as she drove off.

"Okay," Leo said as he started freaking out again. "So what else don't I know? I think you forgot a few details alright. Like your sister being a terminator."

Audrey was busy taking out her cellphone. "Guardian and if you don't call me by my name I will shock you," she said as she was dialing June as Sam tried explaining to Leo. Audrey held her for phone her ear, "Please pick up," she begged.

* * *

June sat in her room going over all the papers Galloway forced on her. She sighed. This what she had in mind when she agreed to the deal, but again she would have done it anyway. Then why was it bothering her so much. Suddenly her cellphone rang. June groaned as she grabbed her cellphone and answered it. "Hello?"

_"__June, it's me!" _yelled Audrey frantically.

June groaned. "I'm not talking to you."

_"__Don't hang up!" _she yelled still being frantic. _"They know something! They know something!"_

June raised her eyebrow. "Who? The Decepticons?"

_"__Woah!" _yelled a voice June heard that sounded like Sam and she heard a helicopter and metal crunching. _"Oh my God!_ _Oh my God!"_

She heard a few others scream. She then heard Audrey screaming. June's eye widened. "Audrey! Audrey! What going on?!"

_"__They know something! Track us! Get Optimus! Get away from where ever you are!" _she yelled. _"Oh God!" _she screamed. The line went died.

"Audrey?! Audrey?!" June yelled. June covered her mouth in shock. She quickly recovered started dialing as then holding the cellphone to her ear with her shoulder and started typing. "Hello?!" She yelled in the phone. "Get me, Lennox and Optimus," she said. "I've got a Decpticon alert. They've got Sam and Audrey."

* * *

As the helicopter started lifting the car in the air, it started to rapidly spin around. Soon the door opens and Sam falls out it grabbing the door for his life. "Sam!" Mikeala and Audrey yelled.

Audrey and Mikeala quickly grabbed his hand and started to pull him in and as soon as he was in he closed the door behind him. Soon the helicopter stops over an old factory plant. The copter quickly dropped them. They all scream as the car fell closer and closer to the power plant. They crashed through the factory plant roof and slam to the ground hood first. Suddenly a large saw slices the car down the middle causing them to scream again. They all quickly get out standing on their legs. They soon saw Starscream standing over them.

Suddenly there was a low growl behind them. They all quickly turned to see Megatron staring at them. Audrey's eyes widened her heart stop. He was supposed to be died. He was supposed to be here and she wasn't supposed to be afraid.

Megatron glared at Sam and Audrey. "Come, here boy!" he growled. Audrey quickly grabbed his brother stopping him. Megatron growled louder. "Closer."

Sam broke away from Audrey and held his had up in surrender and walks towards the stairs.

Megatron chuckled. "You remember me, don't you?" he asked though it wasn't a question.

Sam somehow ignored it and continued to slowly walk. "I did as you said. Don't hurt them."

"Shut up!' yelled Megatron as he swiped Sam causing him to fly across the room and landed on the table.

"Sam!" Mikeala and Audrey yelled as Leo held Mikeala back.

Audrey broke away from Mikeala as her eyes glowed and hands . "Leave him alone!" she yelled about to shoot Megatron.

Suddenly a metal claw rapped around her waist knowing it was Starscream. Mikeala grabbed Audrey's hand trying to let go. "Audrey, no!" she yelled, before falling back.

Starscream held Audrey up to his eye level as she struggled. "Well, well, we meet again Guardian," he said menacingly.

Audrey growled as she glared with her glowing eyes. "Better than being a coward."

Starscream growled as she started to squeeze her. Audrey screamed in pain as he eyes stopped glowing. "Starscream!" Megatron yelled. Starscream stopped squeezing as Audrey gasped for air. Megatron walked towards them as she was eye level to Megatron. "Don't think I've forgotten about you," he growled. He put on his claw finger under her chin as she turned her head away and whimpered. "I would love to squeeze the life of you myself."

Sam struggled to sit up. "Leave her alone!" he yelled.

Megatron quickly turns and pins Sam down with his hands. "It feels good to grab your flesh again, boy," he growled. "I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully, but first we have some delicate work to do." Megatron turned the side. "Doctor, examine this alien specimen."

A creepy spider bot crawled over to him and hits him across the face. And held his mouth open as a worm bot crawled in his mouth. Audrey turned away seeing it was to gross. As soon as the worm bot crawled images started to be shown above Sam's head as well as the symbols.

"Ah," said Megatron. "There they are. These symbols will lead up to the energon source." Megatron turned to Audrey. "Stronger than even you, Guardian, but something I need you for." Audrey looked at Megatron with fear in her eyes. Megatron turned to the spider bot. "Doctor, how shall we proceed?" Megatron asked.

"We must have ze brain on ze table. Chop. Chop," the spider bot said.

Sam's eye widened in fear as did Audrey's. "Brain?! What does he mean about my brain?" Sam asked in fear.

Megatron smirked. "Oh you have something I need," Megatron said.

"No, don't please," Audrey begged, but stopped as Starscream gave her a hard squeeze.

"Hold on. I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed because I tried to kill you and it's completely understandable," Sam started to ramble. "If somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too. I think that we have an opportunity here to start a new and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay? So, you just call Doctor Inspector of and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sam rambled and yelled in panic.

"No!" Audrey yelled in one last hopeless attempt.

Suddenly someone crashed through through the roof Audrey looked up to see Optimus. Bumblebee then crashes through the wall. Optimus soon started to fight Megatron.

Audrey used the distraction as she let her eyes and hands glow and shot Starscream in the face. Starscream screamed in pain and grabbed his face letting of Audrey causing her to fall to the floor. Sam quickly helped her up as the two ran outside. Suddenly Megatron crashed through the window. Sam shielded Audrey as the glass flew around them.

"Sam! Audrey!" Optimus yelled as Optimus quickly transformed and Audrey and Sam got inside and slammed the door as they quickly drive away.

* * *

Optimus started to drive into forest area surrounded by a dirt road. Megatron quickly came up and started shooting at Optimus. Sam Audrey started to tumble out as Optimus transformed. "Hide!" yelled Optimus.

Sam grabbed Audrey's had as they ran for the lives a little deeper in the forest and then stopped to watch Optimus hiding behind a tree. This battle was different from Mission City. There were people in the city Optimus won't hurt people, but this is the forest no people around. Optimus was free to use all of his ability and he uses it well. Till Megatron turned the tides.

"Decepticons!" Megatron yelled.

Suddenly Decpticons soon outnumbered Optimus. Audrey frowned. "Sam, he needs help," Audrey urged Sam.

Sam frowned. "We can't," he said.

Suddenly Starscream landed near them as Audrey yelped in shock. Starscream turned to them. "Come here, humans."

Sam quickly grabbed Audrey's hand as they started to run. As they ran a bit of distance, Audrey frowned though she was scared out of her mind she was sick of playing offense. Audrey broke away from Sam. Audrey let her eyes and hands glow. Audrey held out hand and let the energy surround her hand and closed her hand into a fist; the energy formed into a rod like object.

Sam stopped. "What are you doing?!" he yelled trying to get her to move.

Audrey turned to him. "Something really dumb," she said as she turned back around and started to slash Starscream as she dodged his attacks. "Sam, move," she yelled as she jumped away Starscream's blast. Sam hesitated but ran away, knowing he had no chance to stop her now.

Audrey never had any real fighting training but knew how to use her energy with her body. She decided to use that best to her ability by doing a hit and dodge from Starscream.

Optimus stood on one knee as Megatron walked towards him. "There's another source of energon hidden on his planet, "The humans can lead us to it," Megatron said. Optimus stood and was soon struggling against the Decpticons as Megatron kicked Optimus forcing Optimus to the ground.

"Optimus!" Sam yelled in worry.

Audrey stopped hearing Sam's scream and notice Optimus on the ground, but before she could move again Starscream grabbed her threw her a little bit of distance away. Audrey collided to the ground multiple times and slamming against a tree and landed on the ground.

"Audrey!" Sam yelled.

Audrey slowly lifted her head. She was luckily the energy made her body a lot stronger. "Ow," she mumbled. Starscream grabbed her and lifted her up again. Audrey didn't struggle because she felt weak. "I'm going to let you watch your leader fall," he said.

Optimus flew across the field as Megatron shot him and Optimus landed on the ground. Megatron stood over Optimus. "Is the future of our race not worth two measly human lives? A weak Guardian?"

Audrey looked weakly through her eyes. "Optimus, get up, please, get up," she weakly begged.

Sam hid behind a fallen tree. Sam looked at the two sights. "Get up! Get up!" he yelled in a begging voice.

Optimus looked up as he started and struggled to stand. "You'll never stop at two, and you'll never get stronger one" he said. Optimus activated his swords. "I'll take you all on!" he yelled and quickly started fighting again.

Audrey gave a small smile. If Optimus wasn't going give up neither was she. Audrey summoned her rod again as she let her hand and eyes glow and slashed Starscream's face. Starscream let her go and she landed roughly on her feet and started slashing Starscream again. Audrey soon uses her energy and cuts off Starscream's right arm causing him to fall back.

Audrey soon felt a large stomped and turned to see the copter behind her, but Optimus hooked on to its face and tore it apart killing it. Optimus through it down. "Piece of tin," he mumbled.

Audrey nodded but quickly turned and looked around not seeing her brother. "Sam!" she yelled.

Optimus crouched down. "Sam?! Where are you?" he called out.

Suddenly Megatron comes up with his blade Audrey turned and saw. "Optimus! Look out!" she yelled as she tried to shoot at Megatron but she missed.

Megatron quickly stabbed Optimus in the back as the blade came out through Optimus' chest as Optimus struggled and screamed in the pain. Audrey's eye glow quickly died she wanted to scream but nothing came out but she couldn't she felt her heart stop. "You're so weak," Megatron said before shooting his gun in the same place making a bigger hole in his chest.

Audrey felt her legs go weak as she could barely stand and breathe as if the blast hit her too. Megatron pulled his blade out of Optimus as Optimus fell to the ground seeming… lifeless. Audrey's legs could no longer stand up and fell to the ground. She could hardly breathe she only turned to a dying Optimus as felt her eyes water. "Optimus don't die, please. Get up, get up, I need you," weakly begged Audrey.

Sam ran over to the two as he looked at Optimus only in shock and sadness. "Sam. Audrey. Run," Optimus weakly said. His optics flickered till they finally went dark… and stayed that way.

Audrey didn't look at Sam but stayed at Optimus' body as tried to reach with all her energy. "Don't leave him," she whispered. "Don't leave him," she whispered as she closed her eyes and her hand fell.

Sam didn't wait he picked up his sister bridal style and ran across the field with his sister in his arms as the Autobots stormed in. Sam ran to Bumblebee and put Audrey in the back and ran back and sat in the front as he closed the door behind him. As Bee drove off, he couldn't help but look back at where Optimus layed.

"Sam," Mikeala called. Sam turned to her. "Audrey has a fever." Sam could only nodded in understanding only thinking: what has he done?

* * *

June sat in Jazz as Jazz drove across the road. Takin Audrey's warning, June's parents left to stay at her grandmother's as she had to go the base. Jazz suddenly got message. "Jazz, here," he answered as June sat up. Jazz didn't say anything for a while. "Alright, he answered slowly."

June looked at the radio. "Jazz, what's wrong?" Jazz didn't answer. "Jazz," she said again sternly.

"Optimus is dead," he said solemnly.

June's widened in shock. June gave a sad smile as she closed her eyes. "You're joking right, Jazz?" she asked quietly, but enough for him to hear. Tears fell from her eyes even from her closed eyes. She quickly opened them and frowned. "Because it is it's not funny!" she yelled as she slammed her fist on the seat as tears flew out.

"I ain't joking and don't ever think I am!" Jazz yelled back.

June frowned she knew it wasn't joke but knew it was true because Jazz never snapped at her before. June shook her head. It couldn't true, Optimus couldn't be dead. "It's not true," she said.

June turned and banged on the window in the back seat. "Let me out!" Jazz didn't answer and open his door. "It's not true! It's not true!" she yelled as she banged the window over and over again. June stopped as as her body leaned against as she cried. "It can't be true," she cried as she knew she was only lying to herself.

* * *

Mikeala frowned as she tried to keep Audrey's fever down. Leo was looking out the window next to her and Audrey. Sam looked out passenger window. Bumblebee hadn't said a word either and she could understand why.

Mikeala sighed she felt Audrey's forehead. She gave small sad smile. Al least her fever went down. "Sam?" called a weak voice.

Mikeala turned to see Audrey with her eyes open, but weak looking. Sam quickly turned hearing his sister. "Audrey?" he questioned as he turned.

Audrey turned to Sam with sad weak eyes. "Tell me it was a bad dream," she begged. "It wasn't real," she asked.

Sam looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry," he said.

Audrey didn't move she left like her world was slowing down. "Make them stop," she whispered.

Sam sighed. "We tried he tri-"

"Tears," she interrupted still quiet voice. "My tears make them stop. I don't wanna cry."

Audrey held her hand out slowly Sam looked but held his sister's hand. Tears started to pour from her eyes and started to sod. Mikeala covered mouth her tears came from her eyes as turned to the window. Leo didn't understand but he knew not to say anything. Sam only held Audrey's hand and looked sad.

Audrey continued to sod. She wanted so badly to be a dream of it fake. She was still sleep in that motel. But she knew it wasn't. Optimus, her friend and mentor died and now… now something was happening to her. All she could do was wish it was a bad dream.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's been awhile, but I'm a senior and in theater that started late because of snow and late addition so I'm really busy. And yes, you try and do a battle scene with Optimus' death So don't expect it too soon. But hope you enjoy.**


	6. Leaders and Truth

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Leaders and Truth_**

They drove, to Audrey, seemed like hours to an abandoned penitentiary. Bumblebee pulled over along with over along with Mudflap and Skids. Everyone piled out of the car as Mikeala helped Audrey out. No one spoke for while all they could think about was how Optimus saved them and then died.

"Can I sit down?" Audrey asked in a whisper. Mikeala looked at Audrey and nodded. Mikeala lead Audrey to the stairs as she helped Audrey sit down as Leo and Sam went somewhere else.

"Audrey," Mikeala looked at Audrey, who seemed to be looking into space. "You feel better?" she asked.

Audrey shook her head as tears started to fall from her eyes as she leaned on Mikeala. Mikeala just stroked her hair. "I missed," Audrey whispered. "I missed and he's died."

"It's not your fault," Mikeala said.

Audrey frowned as she closed her eyes. "Then why is he died." Mikeala may have answered, but Audrey didn't hear her. She was somewhere else.

* * *

_Adio looked at wife as she laid on the cot still on unconscious as medicine man examined her. A man stood next to him. "She is badly hurt, but she will live," the man said. Adio nodded. "As will your child," he added._

_Adio looked him in shock. "My child?" The man nodded. Adio looked back at Femi. She risked her life and child for him and the other Primes. Adio closed his eyes holding back his emotions. "Where is Anpu?"_

_The man shook his head. "They are still looking for him."_

_Adio sighed and walked out of the tent not wanting to see his wife like this. He soon saw Vector sitting as the children crowded and crawled all over him. Adio gave small smile. He needed it. Adio walked to him. "Children, go home," he said. The children groaned as they ran back home. "They enjoyed you."_

_Vector nodded. "I enjoyed them." Vector sighed as Adio looked at him with sadness. "He killed Alpha and now Onyx and Liege are died." Vector slammed his fist on the ground causing the ground to shake and Adio to fall. "He is my brother. How could he do this?"_

_Adio frowned as he got up. "He has fallen far. Now, I must save mine before I lose him too."_

_Before Vector could respond, they heard shouting. Adio turned to see two of his men holding Anpu as he shouted and struggled. Adio stood up as the men brought Anpu to him. Anpu stopped struggling and smirked. "Now, the leader gets me to say he was wrong and now they will leave because of me." _

_Adio frowned as he balled his fist and punched Anpu across the face. The men let go as Anpu fell to the ground. "Leave us," Adio ordered the men. The men felt with Anpu still to the ground. Adio kneeled down to him. "We were once brothers," Adio started in stern voice. "We played; we grew, and fought together." _

_Anpu quickly turned to him, they were face-to-face. "You are not my brother!" he yelled. "My brother died the day he killed my father!"_

_Adio grabbed Anpu's arm. "I will no longer apologized cause took a life to save another's." Anpu only glared. Adio squeezed his arms. "What did Megatronus promise you?"_

_Anpu looked him still cold and dark. "He said if told the location he would get his brothers to leave our land."_

_Vector turned to him in anger. "He lied!" He spat. "He will leave and with you sun. All because of your petty revenge."_

_Anpu frowned ass he glared at Vector. "I don't believe you, creature."_

_Adio with his free hand turned Anpu's face back to him. "Believe this you are just like your father. A fool who will kill he's own family for his own gain." _

_Anpu frowned but shook his head. "My sister will understand and see the coward and murder you are!"_

_Adio growled as he dragged Anpu to the medicine tent. "Then look at your sister," Adio threw Anpu in the tent to the ground. _

_Anpu looked up his looked softened. He saw the medicine man examining his sister's conscious body. Anpu only stood up on his knees. "Sister," he whispered. Adio only stood behind him as he watched._

_Anpu slowly crawled to his sister's bedside. "Sister," he whispered again. Anpu didn't even turn. "You did this?" he whispered._

_"No," Adio answered. "Megatronus did. You did this. Femi tried to save me from your mistake." Anpu didn't answer but wept bitterly over his sister. "He wants us died. Your petty revenge has hurt my friends, my wife, your sister, and my child." Anpu continued to weep. "Now, you wish to be like your father and go against me has made your pain repeat." _

_Anpu still wept over his sister but whispered. "Sister, I will pay for my mistakes and I will have the Fallen pay for his for you and my brother," he whispered not even turning to Adio. Adio knew he was apologizing for him as well. _

_Adio left the tent with his fist balled up and the first time he felt the urge to fight. Vector looked at Adio. Vector frowned. "I am done sitting around hearing more of my brothers die," Adio looked to Vector. "What are you going to do?"_

_Adio's eyes soon started to glow. "We stop the Fallen."_

* * *

Audrey opened her eyes as she gasped and sat up from Mikeala's lap. Causing Mikeala to drop back at little. Mikeala looked at her shocked. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Audrey, still gasping for air, nodded. She suddenly heard Leo's voice Audrey looked at Mikeala. "What's going on?" Audrey asked, still a bit winded. Mikeala frowned and sighed, sounding both annoyed and sad. "The Deceptions sent out message, they want the government to turn over you and Sam, they took down a Carrier as an example," Mikeala explained. Audrey looked away. If her visions were right the Fallen wanted his revenge for what his brothers and Adio did to him. Mikeala stood up. "I have to fix Bumblebee," she sighed as she walked down the stairs.

Audrey watched Mikeala walked off as Audrey decided to stand up, though unsteady she needed to stand up. She walked down the stairs and walked towards Leo and Sam were.

"I just need to focus one minute," Leo ranted as he tried to show Sam the phone. "This thing has blown up way to a whole nother level."

Sam quickly turned and grabbed Leo's, obviously aggrieved by him. "You see this? They can track us with with it," Sam said as he slammed the phone and stomped on it until it broke as started to walk away as Audrey slowly followed behind still feeling unsteady.

Leo continued to follow. "They can track this? Like satellite track us?" Sam and Audrey continued to walk away trying ignore him. "Woah! I'm not even with you guys. Technically this is kidnapping. Enough is-"

"Yo Leo!" Skids interrupted causing Leo to jump in fear.

"These things are going to give me a heart attack, I swear," Leo muttered.

"That's cuz yuz a wuss," Mudflap responded. "Oh I think he's scared."

"Yo, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asked his brother.

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in da trunk and ain't nobody gonna know nothin' now won't they?" Mudflap replied.

"Not in my trunk," Skids argued.

"Yo, bumper cars," Leo stopped them. "I'm hearing you. No one's popping any caps in ass okay?! I've had a hell of a day!"

Audrey stopped and turned to him with her eyes glowing. "Then you don't even know what hell means!" Audrey yelled as Leo's eyes widened as Sam just looked at his sister. "If you wanted this, shut up and stop whining! If not then get out! We have all had worse day then you will ever know!" Audrey yelled more as tears came out of her glowing eyes. "My friend and mentor is died, DIED. I never told him about my visions of Adio to prove to myself what I was and now he's died. I MISSED AND HE'S DIED! Hell is not even the word to describe our day!" Audrey frowned as she quickly walked away brushing against Sam.

Before Leo could say anything else, Sam glared at him, not to say anything else to his sister. "You can leave, no one's stopping you," Sam said as he walked away, trying to find his sister. Even in anger something was not right with her.

* * *

June was half-asleep and half-awake as she laid down in the backseat of Jazz. She and Jazz didn't talk the whole ride to the base. June didn't ask for any music. She felt so empty inside. She felt stiffness and pain. She suddenly felt to Jazz stop. "We're here," said Jazz. June slowly sat up as she opened the back door. As soon as she was out, Jazz transformed and they both saw Optimus as he was dropped to the ground by copters. Jazz saw the others driving in and walked over to Optimus's body and the others. June had to run just to keep up. The other Autobots transformed as they looked over their fallen leader's body. June saw it and covered her mouth in shock. "Optimus," she whispered. It was true.

Suddenly she heard vehicles engines roaring. She turned to see military trucks with guns on top pointed at the Autobots. As military men came out with guns also pointing at them.

The Autobots quickly activated there weapons, not in the mood for it at all. "What is the meaning of this?" questioned Sideswipe as pointed his swords at the vehicles.

"You dare point a gun at me?!" yelled Ironhide pointing his cannons them angrily at them "You want a piece of me?! I'll tear you apart."

Before June could register what was going on, she felt a solider grab her arm. "Let me go! I'm not leaving!" she yelled as she tugged against them. "You're hurting me! Let me go!" She tried harder but it wasn't any use. "Jazz!"

Suddenly the soldier let go of her looking as white as sheet. June stepped away and looked to see Jazz pointing his weapon the man. "You go touchin' her again and blast ya," he growled. The man back off with his hands up in surrender not having a weapon.

Lennox ran to the one of the soldiers. "Tell them to lower their weapons! Tell them to lower their weapons!" Lennox ordered.

"There is nothing I can do major," the soldier answered. "Talk him," he stated.

One of the vehicles doors opened to reveal Galloway coming out. June frowned. "Oh god, it's him," she whispered.

Galloway walked over to Lennox. "Your NEST team has been deactivated, major," Galloway stated. "You are to cease anti-Decepticons activity and return to Diego Garcia. Pending further orders." Galloway turned and looked at June. "And that includes dealing with Allspark or energon tracking." June didn't say anything but frowned.

Lennox frowned looking like he was about take all his anger on Galloway. "We take our orders directly from General Morshower," he countered.

"Well I see your chairman of the Chief of Staff and I raise you President of the United States," he said as took out a piece of paper. "I authorization of command. An alien blood feud has been brought on our shores for which our soldiers pay the price." Galloway turned to the Autobots and started yelling at them. "The secret is out! This is our war now and we will win it as we always have. With a coordinated military strategy." June raised her eyebrow. That had never worked 100% of the time even in a normal war.

"This fool is terribly misinformed," Ratchet stated.

Lennox seemed to agree though he never really said it. "We're gonna need every asset we've got," Lennox argued.

"What we need is to draw battle plans," Galloway countered. "While we explore diplomatic solution."

Lennox frowned. "Like what, handing over the kids," he asked.

Galloway didn't answer at first. "All options are possible."

"What?!" June yelled as she walked over the group. "Are you crazy? You're going to give one with well full of knowledge about the Autobots and another who basic has their energy source?! That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard!" she yelled.

Galloway frowned. "The stupidest thing I saw was when let them get the Allspark fragment," he countered. June frowned. Unlike Audrey, she was less of a fighter with fist would often argue or hack her way through the problem. She was honestly less to temperament on certain things, but Galloway was pushing ever button. "You work for the government—"

"No," she quickly stated. "I work with them," she said as pointed to the Autobots. "No one else," she said as pointed to Galloway.

Galloway grabbed her wrist. "Ms. Morris, you—" before he could finish he looked up in fear.

June looked up to see Jazz pointing his weapon at at Galloway. "Last warnin' and then I start shootin'," he growled. Galloway didn't let go off her wrist but lightened his grip. "And sendin' the kids to the Decpticons ain't going to solve nothin'" he added.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after," Another soldier started. "This is just the start."

Galloway ignored and started walking away with June. Lennox desperately tried to stop him. "Look, there is no negotiating w—"

Galloway quickly turned to Lennox. "I'm ordering you to stand down," Galloway stern stated. He then with his free hand ripped of Lennox's badge. "You won't be needing this anymore," Lennox said nothing in shock. "Get your assets back to base. And take that pile of scrap metal with you," he stated. At that, June quickly kicked him in the leg… hard. Causing Galloway to let go of her and groan in pain. He looked at June with frown and June was not happy. "Ms. Morris—" before he could finish June slapped him across the face.

Lennox quickly held June back she didn't struggle but she wasn't done. "That pile of scrap died for you and saved yours and every human's life. I don't care if your God himself he deserves more respect," she stated in angry voice, that she could swear sound like a mother scolding a child.

Galloway stood up, collected himself and frowned. "Keep her on base," he ordered and got in the vehicle.

Epps frowned as he stood beside Lennox still holding June. "I never liked that dude he is an asshole," he stated.

Lennox nodded and looked at June. "Are you okay?" he asked.

June shook him off. "No," she stated. "Optimus is died, my friend and her brother are out there being hunted, and we have to sit on our hands," she stated. June sighed as she started walking to another hangar. "Can't lose another friends," she said. Lennox didn't bother going after her as he sighed.

Ratchet turned to Jazz and Ironhide as they all deactivated their weapons. "We should leave this planet," he suggested.

"No," Jazz said. "We ain't leavein'," he said sternly.

Sideswiped frowned. "If it's because of human pet—"

"She or the others ain't why we're stayin'," Jazz quickly stopped Sideswipe. "but ain't leaving them behind to die either," he said as walked off to find June.

Sideswipe looked to Ironhide. "Then what's the other reason?" he asked seeing Jazz didn't give him a straight answer.

Ironhide looked at Sideswipe. "Because that's not what Optimus would want." No Autobot asked anymore more questions about why they were staying.

* * *

June leaned against the wall of the metal hangar as she sighed. Suddenly her cellphone rang. She frowned as she grabbed her phone and answered. "Mom, please, I can't talk right now," she said.

_"__It's not your mom," _said a familiar voice.

June's widened as she got off the wall and got deeper to the side. "Audrey! Where are you?"

_"__Please, I can't answer everything. Not with me like the or while on this phone. I have to know what's going on," _she asked in calm but beaten voice.

June sighed. "The President just disbanded NEST," she said.

_"__What?!" _

"I'm serious Galloway came with a paper, guns, and all." June heard Audrey sighed. "They won't use the Autobots they're basically grounded."

_"__What about Optimus?" _Audrey asked.

June sighed. "I don't know what they are going to do with him. The way Galloway was talking about him… I don't think it's good." There was pause on the phone. "Audrey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled about your secret. I'm sorry I said those awful things," June said as tears started to form. "I'm sorry you're—"

Audrey hushed her. _"It's okay… I'm sorry my secret caused so much pain_," Audrey said in a teary voice. _"I have to hang up. You can't and won't be able to call me back."_

June shook her head. "Aude, don't hang up!" she begged. "Aude, don't—" the line went dead. June frowned as she hung up. As soon as she turned she saw Sideswipe standing behind her. "Sideswipe," she exclaimed. Sideswipe glared at her and if looks could kill he had pretty good kill. June looked worried. "How much did you hear?" she asked nervously.

"Enough," he answered harshly. "What is this secret Audrey kept from us?"

June shook her head. "I can't say. I swore not to tell."

"June—"

"I can't I swore to Audrey and little bit to Optimus," she said firmly. Sideswipe groaned, he kneeled down and picked June by her shirt and stood up and started walking again. "Sideswipe, put me down!" she yelled.

"No," he answered as he started walking to the Autobot hangar. "Then way I let you down is if I drop. Now hold still before I do." June stopped as she knew he was right and she didn't really have a choice.

* * *

Night fell and everyone sat around the fire. No one really spoke and no one really mind. Audrey had told Sam what June had told her, she honestly wished she didn't it made him feel worse. Sam finally walked over to them. Mikeala got up and hugged him though he really didn't. "There was nothing you could've done," Mikeala tried to reassure him.

Sam just looked at her for a while, but he didn't really believe her. Mikeala looked at Audrey. "Either of you." Audrey didn't say anything in response.

Sam walked up to Bumblebee, with Audrey sitting beside him. "Bee? Audrey?" Sam started. "If you hate me I understand," he said. Bumblebee sadly whirled as he turned away. Audrey looked at her brother with blank eyes, but sad ones. "I messed up," he said.

Bee whirled sadly but looked at Sam. "**Young fella you are the person I care about most in my life… if there's anything you need I won't be far away," **he said through the radio.

Audrey didn't say anything at first but grabbed her brother's hand. "Sam, I messed up too," she stated. "I had visons that the sliver gave me and told no one and I should have."

Sam sighed as he turned to his sister. "But you helped," he turned away from her. "He asked and I said not. He's dead because of me. He came to protect me."

Bee whirled again as he turned to Sam. "**There's some things in life you just can't change-so his sacrifice for us would not be in vain. Hallelujah!"**

Sam frowned and looked at Bumblebee. "I'm gonna make it right myself in," he said.

Bee shook his head. "**We've got to stay together.**" Bee said as he looked like he going to transform.

Mikeala stood up trying to stop him. "You not gonna do that," Mikeala agrued.

"Yes, I am," He muttered about to walk away.

Bee droves into to Sam from behind and bumped him with his bumper. "**Everything we've worked for will be wiped out in one day."**

Sam started thinking but suddenly he felt a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Audrey looking at him. "Sam, Optimus asked you for help, you said no. He still does and so do I," she said. Sam didn't say anything. Suddenly she hugged him. "Please, I'm asking. I'm scared. We need help."

Sam grabbed Audrey's shoulder as he lifted her off. He rolled up his sleeve to show the symbols on his arm. Audrey saw them stepped back as Sam walked to the twins. "You two," he shouted up to them getting their attention. "You know the glyphs? The symbols that have been swimming around in my head?" he said as he showed them the symbols.

"Oh dats ol' school yo!" Skids said recognizing it. "Dats, dats Cyber'tronian."

"They've gotta mean something like message?" Sam asked. "Or like a map to an energon source. Can you read this?"

Mudflap and Skids shook their heads. "Read? Na na. We don't do much reading."

Sam looked to Audrey. "How about you can you read this?" he asked. Audrey shrugged and showed her hands doing so-so. "50/50," she responded.

"What do you mean 50/50?" he asked. "Don't you see them too?"

Audrey shrugged. "I see them as visions. I think. Anyway I might, but it could take a week or two and we don't have a week," she answered.

"Well, if you can't read and neither can they then we'll have to find someone who can," he said.

Suddenly the gate creaks and turned to see Leo.

"Ah look who came sashaying back. Head growing like a chia pet," Mudflap teased.

Audrey glared at them. "Play nice, boys," she warned.

"I had a mild panic attack earlier tonight," Leo stated. "I think I'm allowed considering what I've been through alright."

Audrey folded her arms. "That arguable," Sam glared at her. Audrey shrugged. "What? I don't play nice," she said with a smirk.

Leo rolled his eyes as he turned to Sam. "I heard your problem and I think I know someone could help."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Robo-warrior," Leo responded.

Sam looked at him with understanding but Audrey and Mikeala looked confused. Audrey stepped up. "Okay," she started. "I'm gonna ask and you're not going to answer with it's a guy thing or computer nerd thing. Who the hell is Robo-warrior?"

* * *

June frowned as she sat in a chair with cuffs on her wrist. "Okay, this is ridiculous," she said as she looked at the Autobots.

Sideswipe had brought June to the others including Lennox and Epps, but for their sanity sack they refused to tell Galloway. June wasn't so happy that they decided to interrogate her and they weren't happy that she wasn't talking.

June sighed. "Do I need a lawyer?"

Ironhide groaned. "Start talking June. What were Audrey and Optimus keeping secret?"

June shook her head. "No, I promised. Hacker code: We you don't reveal our secrets r others."  
Ratchet sighed. "That does not even exist," he said sounding annoyed.

June frowned. "You don't find it online. It's unwritten."

Ironhide groaned and turned to Jazz. "You're her guardian," he mentioned. "You get her to talk."

Jazz shook his head as he folded his arms. "She ain't gonna be answerin' me neither. She stubborn that way."

Lennox frowned and sighed as he turned to June. "Okay, if you won't tell us what it is can tell us why they wanted it a secret?"

June sighed. "They didn't want Galloway to know. If he found out, they were afraid he was going to use against the Autobots," she looked at the Autobots. "To get you guy booted out."

Sideswipe frowned. "I'm not buying it."

Jazz glared at him. "You think she's lyin'" Jazz questioned as he balled his hand in a fist and Arcee held Jazz's shoulder to hold him back.

"Optimus doesn't keep secrets from us," said Sideswipe.

"Well he did," June spat at Sideswipe as Sideswip truned back growled but she ignored it. "He didn't tell so you guys wouldn't worry about him," June turned away. "Just like Audrey thought."

Epps folded his arm. "What were they protecting us from?"

June frowned. "The truth," she simply said.

Moonracer looked at June. "June, please tell us what it is they said."

June shook her head. "No, I can't."

Jazz frowned and sighed as he looked at June. "Optimus and Audrey did it to keep us safe. Now we need to know to keep 'em safe," said Jazz calmly.

June turned away. She wanted more than anything to tell them, but she promised Audrey and a little to Optimus. But… Optimus is gone and Audrey is on the run with Sam… they had to know. They had the right to know.

June sighed. "It started when I was worried about Audrey not calling me back so. I started to track her but by accidently hacked into the audio on her phone and heard what she was talking to Optimus."

Ironhide folded his arms. "What about?"

* * *

_"__Optimus, what's wrong?" Audrey asked with concern._

_Optimus looked down at Audrey. "Audrey, there is a story of the Allspark Guardian, I have never told you," he said._

_Audrey titled her head to the side with a confused look. "Okay?"_

_"__It was said that Allspark Guardian had to fully accept the duty of protecting the Allspark and its creations," Optimus explained. "If not fully accepted with will be shared with another who they believe they can trust with it."_

_Audrey looked at him in shock. "I trust you," she stated. Optimus nodded. Audrey shook her head. "How long did you know?" _

_"__I felt your fear and anger when Galloway spoke to you as being a weapon," he stated. Audrey looked down from Optimus. "I did not tell you because I did not know if it was true."_

_Audrey looked up. "And now?"_

_Optimus sighed. "I fear I've made a mistake in not."_

_Audrey folded her arms. "Why?"_

_Optimus kneeled down to her level. "Though I share little with the Allspark's power. Our fates are shared." Audrey slowly unfolded her arms and looked at him with shock. Optimus sighed and looked at him with sad eyes. "Audrey, I am sorry."_

_Audrey quickly gave forced smirk. "I'm not. That means we are in this together. I couldn't have trusted someone else."_

_Optimus though didn't show it was confused, but didn't say it either. "Audrey, please do not tell the others or anyone."_

_Audrey looked at with the same forced smirk. "Your secret is my secret."_

_Optimus looked at her. "I know you have secret you are keeping from me," he said causing Audrey's face to drop. "But I will honor yours as you do mine."_

_Audrey looked up a smiled. "Thank you."_

* * *

Everyone was speechless as June looked down not bother making eye contact.

Sideswipe was the first to speak. "I can't believe it," was all he said.

Ratchet sighed as he folded his arms. "And he never told any of us."

Jazz looked at June. "Optimus said their fates were shared. What does that mean?" he asked.

Ironhide frowned and sighed. "No a clue," he said.

Lennox frowned. "I might," he said solemnly. He looked to June still looking down. "Optimus is dead and their fates are shared. That means—" he cut himself off in shock.

June nodded still not looking up. "The Allspark power is fading to where I don't know but that power is connected to Audrey's heart as it was to Optimus."

Jazz looked at June in shock. "You ain't sayin'?" he asked hoping he was wrong.

June looked up with water in her eyes. "Audrey is dying."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. And yes, I am leaving you on a cliffhanger again.**


	7. Familiar Face

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Familiar Face_**

The next morning as Bumblebee on the Twins drove Sam, Mikeala, Leo and Audrey into the city after stopping at clothes store to hid better. Audrey laid down in the back seat saying her head hurt. Sam sat next to her making sure she was okay. Audrey moved as she opened her eyes as Sam looked at her. "You okay?" he asked.

Audrey groaned as she sat up. "No, my head feels like it fell off a building… again," she said. Sam just sighed as Audrey sat up. She looked Sam confused. "Wait, why aren't you driving Bee?" she asked.

Sam looked at her. "Wanted fugitives," he said simply.

Audrey thought. "Oh, yeah, I forgot that small detail," she said, but turned to Leo in the front. "But I haven't forgotten the small detail of heading to city looking for second rate cyber-hacker."

Leo turned to her. "Second rate?" he asked.

"Best friends with the first," she said.

Leo shook his head ignore her comment. "Look, this guy Robo-warrior," Leo started to explain. "Everything about anything alien he's supposed to know. One time we revenge hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your uh… alien drawings or whatever."

Audrey shot up, quickly regretting it. "Maybe?!" she shouted and she quickly grabbed her head in slight pain.

Mikeala then looked at Sam. "This a big shot for maybe," said Mikeala agreeing with Audrey.

Sam looked at Mikeala. "It's all we've got," he simply said. No one argue because he was right the hunch was that they had.

They soon stopped in front of a deli shop. "This is it. Deli," said Leo as he got out of the car. "Wait here and I'll give you the go no go, alright." He then quickly walked into the deli.

Audrey turned to Sam. "I hope this guy is as good as Leo makes him out to be," she stated.

Sam nodded, but not looking at her. "You and me both," he said. Audrey quickly grabbed her head as she winced in pain. Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Audrey, are you okay?" he asked.

Audrey didn't even look at him look at him, but her face staunched up made her look frustrated. "For the last time, I'm fine," she snapped. Sam just looked at her with tired and worried eyes. Audrey finally looked at him her face softened. She knew he was worried but she knew if she told him she was dying he would mostly likely turn himself in. She gave a weak smile to him. "I promise," she said. Sam didn't too reassured but let it go.

After a few minutes of waiting, they, though Audrey was against getting out Bee, decide to peek inside as Sam went in first. Just as they enter Leo started pointing to a man in the corner behind the counter. "That's him! That's him! That's the guy right there! That's him."

They all looked to see who Leo was pointing to and they couldn't believe their eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," Sam muttered, with annoyance and shock as Mikeala and Audrey were. Leo was pointing to Seymour Simmons, a former agent of Sector 7.

Simmons was equally shocked and annoyed to see them. "Alright, meat stores closed! Everyone out!" Simmons yelled as people started to leave. "That's means you to lady. Now."

Leo looked at the confused at them. "Wait, you know this guy?" he asked.

"He's an old friend," Sam said with sarcasm in his voice.

Simmons stood in front of that and looked annoyed. "Ha! Your the case that shut down Sector 7. Got the kibosh disbanded. No more securely clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All because of you and your criminal girlfriend, looking so mature." He said and then he turned to Audrey. "And let's not forget your sister, the mini alien."

Audrey folded her arms. "First off, I'm not an alien. Second, I was frozen, chained down, did an experiment that almost killed me, had my blood taken, and painfully shocked. How did you not know it would be shut down?" she smirked. "Really, it's your fault."

Simmons glared at her. "Still the smug smart mouth I've learned to loathe. Well, how smug are you feeling now?" he asked.

Audrey smirk just grew bigger. "Still pretty smug, knowing that you still live with your mama," she countered as Mikeala smirked and giggled.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference," he said and then turned to Sam. "They've got your faces all over the news you two. And NBE-1 still kicking huh? How did that happen?" Sam was about to respond but Simmons stopped him. "Don't answer, I don't know what you're hiding and I don't know what your hiding and I don't anything to do with it so goodbye you never saw me. I got bagels to smear."

"Can you give me five seconds? Hold on we need your help." Sam said.

"Really? You need my help?" Simmons asked snidely.

Sam sighed with frustration. "Look I am slowly losing my mind. I had a little crab bot plunge a device into the soft tissues of our brain and started projecting alien symbols like a freakin' home movie!"

"Yeah," Audrey came in. "I have 500 something year old man showing me the past by stopping my brains leaving in a blank state and it's not fun!"

Simmons looked at the two for a minute. Simmons pointed to Sam. "You said it projected images off your brain?" he asked Sam. Sam nodded. Simmons then turned. "You 500 year old guy. What's his name?" Audrey raised her eyebrow. "Name!" Simmons shouted.

Audrey looked down but looked at Simmons again. "Adio, his name was Adio."

Simmons turned and rapidly pointed to the back. "Meat locker, now!" He yelled.

He then quickly leads them to the back where pigs were hung. He kneels on the the floor by a little door as then others squatted. "This is gross," said Mikaela grossed out by the pigs as she helped Audrey squat.

"I'm never going to eat bacon again," Audrey said as equally grossed out.

Simmons turned to them. "What your about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mom," Simmons said. He then opened the little trap door to reveal a ladder going down into a lit room.

Audrey started climbing down the ladder behind Simmons as the others followed. "You're an ex-agent. So aren't having top government secrets illegal?" she asked

"Just small details, kid," Simmons said as he reached the bottom of the ladder.

The group looked around seeing papers in stacks. Leo and Audrey looked to see the head of the little robot the came from Barricade. Audrey looked in awe as she touched the glass. "I'm not even going to ask how you got this," Audrey commented as she examined it.

Leo was about to touch it but Simmons swatted his hand with the newspaper. "Hey, still radioactive, hands off," he stated as he walked off looking for files.

"But she's touching it," Leo whined as he pointed to Audrey still looking at it.

"She's already radioactive," Simmons said as he continued to search the files. Leo turned to her as Audrey looked at Leo and stuck her tongue out at him. Leo rolled his eyes and walked off. Suddenly Simmons grabbed Audrey's arm and walked toward Sam and the others. "Alright, show and tells over." He let go as Audrey walked towards Sam. Simmons pointed at Sam. "Okay, Cube-brain's first," he stated as he pointed at Sam. He held up the files to Sam. "These look like the symbols you saw?" he asked.

Sam quickly took the files and looked over them. He looked back up at Simmons. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

Simmons put on his finger up to Sam. "Question to be answered." He turned to Audrey. "Alright, mini-alien." Audrey glared at him, but listened. Simmons also gave her a file. "Alright, I got cave pictures here with writing." Audrey took the files and looked at it. Suddenly her head started to hurt and felt like she was running out of air as she started hyperventilating.

"Audrey?!" said Sam in worry.

Audrey couldn't hear him as heard other voices.

_"__You still protect us when my brother has betrayed you, your people and my brother,"_ said a voice that sounds like Vector.

_"__My people are no different. Whether you are flesh or not you're my brother and your kind, are my brothers," _said a voice that sounded like Adio.

Audrey quickly felt the air rush back to her and gasped for air. She dropped the file and the papers flew. She over into Sam's arms. "Audrey?!" he asked panicked as Mikeala ran to Audrey and felt her head to make sure she wasn't having another fever. "Aude?!"

Audrey started to breathe normally. She looked at Simmons. "It… said," she started to pant out. 'Whether …you're… flesh… or not…. you and your kind… are my brothers, Chief Adio.'"

Simmons clapped. "That's what I thought would happen," he said as he went over to where a bunch of boxes were as he climbed up the shelf.

Sam looked at Simmons with anger as she passed a weak Audrey to Mikeala and Leo as they helped her sit in a chair near a table. "What?! She would hyperventilate and nearly pass from this writing?!" Sam pointed to the files. "Where do you get these?!"

"Before I got fired, I approached S-7 crown jewel. Seventy-five years of alien research escaped one fact; the transformers? They've been here a long long time. How do I know?" Simmons asked and explained as he threw the box down as Leo caught it. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings all over the world." Simmons said as he climbed down. He took the box from Leo and spread what was inside on the table next to Audrey as the others gathered around it. "China, Egypt, Greece." He then started to play old footage. "Shot in 1932. These are the symbols you're seeing in your head? The same ones over here right?" Sam nodded in shock as looked at one of the photos

Audrey looked looking even weaker. "Since I was experimented on again. How do you know about Adio?"

Simmons pointed to the film and pointed. "That Arabic man on the right with the Arabic writing next to the alien ones." Audrey nodded. "He's people were part of Chieftain Tribe."

Audrey shook her head. "Never heard of it."

"Never will," Simmons responded as he showed her a picture of the man. "Because his ancestor was great grandchild of the leader Adio. Claiming his people fought and discovered them. And the he disappeared as did the aliens. Supposedly after his kid was born." Audrey looked at the picture more. Simmons looked up and at all of them. "So tell me, how they all end up drawing the same thing with ancestor of the tribe that "saw" them. Aliens… and I think they stayed. Check this out."

Simmons held up the pictures of cards. "Project BlackKnife. Robots in disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signature all across the country in vehicles and people. I pleaded with Sector-7 to investigate but they said the readings were infinitesimal. That I was obsessed! Can you believe that?"

Audrey folded her arms. "As soon as my brain recharges, I'll answer your question," she said.

Simmons glared at her. Sam quickly stepped in. "Megatron said there was another energon source here besides Audrey," Sam said.

"And stronger than me," Audrey added.

"On Earth? Another source?" Besides Audrey?" Simmons asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes and that these symbols I've been seeing were like a map and will lead him there."

Audrey nodded as well. "And I'm some trigger for it and my visions keep showing me Adio's history like he was warning and or showing what it is and what's going to happen."

"Did you tell your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

Audrey looked away, remembering that if she did tell it wouldn't end up that way. Sam shook his head. "No, no the source is before them. Whatever this source is it predates them."

Simmons pointed to Audrey. "Can she translate it?"

Audrey shrugged as she looked back to the group. "I have no idea. Maybe if it wasn't so ancient I could. But, my head is killing me, I can't think straight plus it's ancient. It could take a week or more but we really don't have that long."

Simmons sighed. "Well we're porked… unless we take to Decepticon. But I'm not on speaking terms with one."

Mikeala looked down then up at the group as she finally spoke. "Actually I am."

The group quickly turned their heads to her. "Maybe Sam and I aren't the only crazy ones," Audrey said.

Mikeala sighed as she got up to leave. "Just wait." Mikeala left the room as Sam followed as Leo resultantly followed.

Sam turned back to Audrey. "Stay here," he said.

"No problem," she muttered as she rubbed the temples of her head. Sam turned back and went out.

Simmons looked at Audrey. "You're looking old," he commented.

Audrey glared at him as she pointed at him. "I will shock you," she warned.

"Cool it, Sparky; I'm taking about your energy. You more drained than 60 year old woman," he said. "What's up with you?"

Audrey frowned. If Simmons was worried about her, she must be getting worse than she thought. Audrey shook her head. "It's just not been my week," she answered.

Before Simmons could Mikeala, Sam and Leo come back with the metal box Mikeala had with her. Audrey slowly stood up and as the metal box started shaking and a voice came from it yelling "Let me out!"

Audrey let her hands and eyes glow but they were not as bright as it usually did. "Mikeala?" she questioned.

"It is gonna be a little bit sad," Mikeala warned. She then opened the lib and a small Decepticon suddenly. Everyone except Mikeala shouted in shock as Audrey held her arms out in defense. It doesn't get too far with a chain attached to its neck with the other end of it being held by Mikeala. She quickly got a small welder to its face. "Hey! Behave!"

"Are you seriously training a Decepticon?" Sam asked in shock as he stood back beside Audrey.

"Trying to," Mikeala said pitifully.

"I am equally impressed and mystified," said Audrey still staring at the Decepticons."

Simmons continued to stare at it. "Spent my whole adult life combing life for aliens and you one in your purse like a little Chihuahua," he said in awe.

The little con turned to him. "You wanna throw down you pubic throw head?" the little con countered.

Audrey looked at Mikeala, still keeping her hand out still glowing dimly. "Is this little creep going to help?" Audrey asked Mikeala in a whisper.

Mikeala nodded. "Yeah."

Audrey looked at her. "So how do we handle it? Tough or nice?"

Mikeala looked at her. "Hmm," she thought. "Nice, I torched his eye before."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, I saw that. I suggest both nice tone tough words." Mikeala shrugged in agreement.

Sam looked to the two with a raised eyebrow. "Have you two done this sort of thing before?" he asked

Mikeala and Audrey looked at each and then back at Sam. "Nothing to mention," they both said in unison. Sam ignored as Mikeala went to get the little con's attention.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye," Mikeala said sweetly as she could. "but if you're a good boy then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols mean? Please?"

Seemingly, it works and the little con bended down to look at the pictures of the symbols. "Oh, I know that," he started to say. "That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it but these guys… where the freak you find photos of these guys?" he asked as he looked up at them.

"Is this them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," the little con responded. "Seekers pal. Oldest of the old, oh they've been here for thousands of years look for something." He explained.

"Okay, what are they looking for?" Audrey asked as she relaxed and let her glow die down.

The little con shook his head. "I don't know what. Nobody tell me nothing." He replied

"Okay, bonus question, do you know if they can translate these symbols or about a man name Adio from about 100 years or more ago?"

"Oh yeah," he replied. "They'll translate these and I know where to find them as for your old ass human I don't know."

"We'll take symbols," Sam and Audrey said in unison.

"Show us," Simmons said.

The little con turned to the map on the wall and green lasers shoot from his optics pointing to different ones in America.

Simmons looked closer at the map. "The closest ones in Washington."

Audrey was not really to to get eagered to go back in the Bee and get drained of more energy causing her to feel sicker, but she did want to finish this.

"Always wanted to see a museum," Audrey said, hiding t exhaustion in her voice as best as she could.

* * *

**A/N: So there I know it took long. But give me a break. I've hardly had any reviews, I had to take final exams, my graduation, and had to deal with problems at my job... so there. So all I ask is a bit more reviews it's not why I do this but It helps to motivate so. I hope you like it!**


	8. Crazy Grandpa Bot

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Crazy Grandpa Bot_**

_Adio winced as a woman tied a piece of cloth around his wound as he sat on a cot. As she finished he shooed her away as he walked out of his tent. Anpu was on the ground with a piece of cloth tied around his head._

_Adio sighed. "How many have we lost today?" he asked._

_Anpu didn't even look up as he stared in the distance. "Too many as the many days we've fought," he replied. Adio turned away. Anpu looked at him. "We are mere insects to him and his followers, who come from the sky." Adio said nothing as he looked in the distance. "You have to merge with that object."_

_"__No," said Adio not even looking back at Anpu._

_Anpu glared. "Too many have died!" he yelled not even bothering to stand up. "Merge with it!"_

_Adio sharply turned to him. "As soon as I do, our sun is gone! And then all are died!" Anpu didn't respond. Adio turned to see Vector walking toward them in the distance. Adio turned to Anpu. "Get the men back to the tribe for the others. We're moving again." Anpu got up, slowly and painfully as he did as Adio told him. Adio ran to Vector as Vector stopped in front of him. Vector looked with frown on his face (plate). "I know what you are going say. I cannot fight him. I may be stronger but I cannot fight him."_

_Vector looked to him with a bit of anger and defeated look on his face. "I'm not going to ask anymore to defeat my brother. Why ask when person who cannot even stand to fight?"_

_Adio frowned as his eyes glowed in anger. "Do I not fight for you, for our brothers?!"_

_"__You fight the leaves that the tree causes to fall," Vector turned away. "and not the tree itself," he responded. _

_Adio looked away. Adio didn't respond. He couldn't when Vector was right. He couldn't stand on what he was or what he had to do. Even if he stood up to Anpu, he stood still could not stand. "Why did you come to fight me?" Adio asked, still looking away from Vector._

_Vector looked to Adio. "The Fallen has defeated Prima," Adio quickly turned to Vector in shock. "He's wounds fatal," Vector spoke in sadness. "He won't make it. He wishes to see you."_

_Adio looked him with sad and understanding. "He did not have to wish it."_

* * *

"Audrey," said a voice. Audrey quickly popped open her eyes. She looked to see Sam's hand on her shoulder as she was still in Bumblebee. Audrey just looked at him, trying to catch her breath. "Did you have another one?"

Audrey nodded. "It's nothing that could help us really help us," she said. "I think it's more of advice."

Sam just looked at her but shook it off. "Well, it's safe to come up."

Audrey raised her eyebrow. "What made it unsafe before?"

Sam shuttered a little. "You don't want to know."

"Did it involve Simmons?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I don't want to know," Audrey said getting out Sam helped her as she got out of the car. Audrey looked to see the museum. It was pretty big. She always wanted to visit but she never thought she would be breaking into it.

"Alright," Simmons started. "Watches synchronized."

"Don't have a watch," Audrey responded.

"Sharp mind," he added.

"Yours is jelly," she smirked.

Simmons ignored her. "And empty bladder."

"And that's gross," she countered as Mikeala giggled a little.

Simmons turned to her and pointed to her. "Zip it." Audrey held her hands up in surrender. "You get caught demand an attorney and don't every say my name." Audrey opened her mouth. "One more and your back in the car," he quickly stated. Audrey just folded her arms and pouted. Simmons then tossed a bottle of pills to Sam. "Slip on of those under tongue. It's a high concentrated polymer like they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time," he said.

Sam passed one to Audrey. Audrey held up her hand. Sam raised his eyebrow. "Do I need to do it airplane?" he joked.

Audrey glared. "Sam, if I put that thing in mouth I will puke," she said bluntly.

Sam quickly put it back in the bottle. "Okay, option two you shock them."

"Oh, always," she said in a matter of fact tone.

Sam turned to Simmons. "She's going with option two."

Simmons rolled his eyes and took out his taser. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

"Whoa, Whoa, no listen!" yelled Leo in panic. Everyone just gave him a glare of annoyance. "I'm not some bounty hunter alright," he stared to franticly explain. I'm not doing this. Guards got guns! I don't wanna die."

Simmons quickly grabbed the frantic Leo and slammed him against Skips. "Kid, kid," he started. "Your compromise this mission you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes, and tighten up."

Audrey suddenly felt weak in her legs and was about to fall over. Sam quickly caught her. Mikeala quickly looked at Audrey. "Audrey," she started. Audrey looked at her with weak. "Aude, you okay?" she asked.

Audrey knew she wasn't okay and she wasn't getting better, but she did know they had to hurry. Audrey nodded. "Yeah, just dizzy from Simmons being right; It took me off guard," she joked. Mikeala looked at her worried, but Sam just helped her up. Audrey just looked okay. "Okay, I'm going recap this simply. And I won't repeat: Simmons is right and Leo needs to grow a pair."

* * *

The plan was in full swing. Sam, Mikeala and Audrey snuk into the hangar section for the planes and hid in one of them while we wait for the guards to leave and Leo has them gone.

Sam picked out the window of the plane they hid in after a while. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

Sam opened the door and jumped out first. Mikeala jumped out next and helped Audrey down as well.

Simmons quickly runs over with Leo. "Five guards. Get your and get out of here.

"We gotta the tracker alright," Sam stated.

"One small Decpticon with burnt eye coming up," she said as she gave the tool box to Mikeala. Mikeala nodded, placed down the box, and opened it. "Be good," she warned.

"I'm claustrophobic," he replied frantically.

Sam then quickly took out the sliver of the cube as Simmons took out an energon detector. Simmons looked at Audrey. "Don't break this one." Audrey just held up her hands in surrender. He soon pointed at the planes to see if one got a reading.

The little con transformed into a toy car and started to head off in a certain direction. Audrey was the first see and started to follow. Mikeala soon saw started to get Sam's attention. "Follow him. He knows where he's going," she said get Sam's attention and he started to follow.

They soon started to run after him and Audrey. He then stooped and started to circle around the large black jet. Audrey turned to the others and whistled. "We got a winner."

The little con transforms and points to the jet. "Oh there he is This guy's a legend, like a chairman of the board." He then turned to Sam as Sam inched closer to the jet. "Yo freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam held the the shard up to the jet and it flied out of his hand. Suddenly Audrey's eyes started to glow as electric waves went around the jet and some into her. Sam looked to Audrey as the others looked for a symbol. "Did it work?"

Audrey stayed quiet for a minute but then nodded. "Oh yeah, he's awake."

Sam looked her. "Okay, which side is it on?" he asked.

Audrey waited and then quickly frowned. "Oh shit,"

Before she could finish Mikeala finished Audrey's sentence. "It's Decpticon!"

"Decpticon?" Leo asked.

"Behind the benda!" Simmons yelled.

Everybody ran away the transforming Decpticon and notice something… well extremely different. Most of the time, the transformation was fluid, graceful with such speed. This one was slow forced, spaced out and really clunky. Audrey assumed it was probably because of age. When he was finally done transforming. They saw what he looked like. He had an elderly face with metal pieces hanging off his face to show what looks like a beard and mustache. He frantically around. "What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?!" he yelled. "Answer me natives or suffer my infinite wrath!"

Seeing no other choice seeing he might destroy everything, they came out of their hiding stop but walk cautiously toward the elderly con. Sam forcing Audrey to stay behind him.

"You little spinal cord based based organisms. Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for systems override!"

Audrey smiled a little though half terrified. "He's like grandpa," she whispered.

Sam looked to her as if she was crazy. "Yeah, if grandpa was crazy."

"Our whole family is crazy," Audrey countered bluntly. "Beside I stepped on his foot once and he hit me with cane calling me a bug. I still have the bruises on my leg and arm." Sam shrugged agreeing.

"I'm tellin ya this guy did not age well," the little con said.

Mikeala shook her head as Jetfire ranted on. "I don't think he's going to hurt us."

Audrey looked at her. "Yeah, don't think he remembers how to hurt us," Audrey said. Mikeala simply shrugged it off.

Jetfire soon stood in front of the hangar doors. "I command these doors to open. Fire! I said Fire!" As he said that, the missiles flew behind causing them all to scatter. "Bull locks," he said starting to rant again. "Blast these worthless parts!" He ranted more and slammed down the hangar door himself and started walk outside.

Mikeala looked up from taking cover. "What the hell is doing?!" she asked.

Audrey frowned, on the ground from dodging the missiles. "Doing his stupid mission," she said. Audrey got up. She actually had to thank him. That shock from surprise and from reading his energon levels gave her a little boost. Audrey got up and started to after him. "You crazy con," she started to yell as she ran after him. "Get back here!"

"Audrey!" Sam yelled, but she didn't hear him and kept running after the con. Sam soon followed as did the others trying to stop the ranting con.

Simmons turned to look at the half destroyed museum as he ran. "The museum is gonna be very angry! Very angry!" he yelled.

Bumblebee and the twins started drive towards us as they finally got his attention. Audrey stopped and started to pant. Sam looked at her. Audrey looked at him. "Before… you ask," she panted. "I know… it… wasn't that long a run, I'm not sick I'm just lazy," she lied.

Before Sam could respond, Jetfire turned to them. "What do you want?" Jetfire asked.

"We just wanna talk," Sam started to explain.

"I have no time to talk!" Jetfire started again. "I'm on mission." He then stopped for a minute. "Which one carries the Allsparks' energy?"

"Her," said Leo as she pointed to Audrey.

Audrey turned and glared at him as did the others. "You are dead to me," growled. Simmons simply hit Leo in the back of the head as Leo winced. Audrey looked forward and walked towards Jetfire. "It's me," she said quietly but enough for him to hear.

Jetfire studied her for a minute. "Pretty small for a guardian," he said. Audrey raised her eyebrow, not knowing it was an insult or a joke. "Tell me what planet am I?" he asked.

"Earth," she answered.

Jetfire squatted down to their level. "Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt."

Audrey could see Jetfire finally calmed down and she might have to thank Leo for making her talk to him, but right now she really hated him right now.

"Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?" Jetfire asked. Audrey nodded. "Who's winning?"

"Decpticons," she answered.

Jetfire growls. "Well I change sides to the Autobots," he stated.

"What do you mean change sides?" Sam asked stepping in.

"It's a choice," Jetfire said. "It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freakin' Decepticons?!" the little con asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe," Jetfire stated.

The little con the walks up to Mikeala's leg. "I'm changing sides too, warrior goddess."

Audrey looked up to Mikeala. "Warrior Goddess?" she questioned with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Mikeala giggled. "Make funny, but it's kinda cute… like a puppy," she said.

**_(A/N: To make this clear… I AM NOT WRITING THAT SCENE IT IS TOO GROSS TO WRITE! NOT DOING IT!)_**

He grabbed her leg like kid not wanting the parent to leave. "Names Wheelie," he said as Mikeala tries to get him off.

"You're really going to let him stay on your leg like that?" Sam asked.

Mikeala grabbed. "At least he's faithful, Sam." Audrey winced a little. She forgot about the little incident with Alice. She had a right to be but she did feel a bit of pity for her brother.

"Yea, he's faithful and a Decepticon," Sam retorted. "Right, Audrey?" he turned to Audrey.

Audrey shook her head. "Leave me out of your love spat," she said.

Sam just growls as he turned back to Jetfire. "What were you saying?" he asked going back to Jetfire.

"I told you my name was Jetfire! Now stop judging me!" Jetfire yelled as leaned towards them causing fall to the ground. "I have issues of my own. It started with my mother. My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why he was a wheel. The first wheel and do you know what he transformed into? Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity!" Suddenly parachute shot out from behind him causing him to fall to the ground. They all quickly over to him as he started to rant again. "My boosters our fried!" he complained.

Audrey held up her hands. "Listen, please we can help you."

Jetfire looked at Audrey. "What does the Guardian have that I need?"

Audrey scratched that back of my head. "Well, more my brother than maybe me." Jetfire glared. "Just hear us out."

Sam stepped in. "Look we can help each other," he started to explain. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know. I do."

Leo looked at Sam. "I don't think he knows anything… honestly I don't." Leo argues.

Ignoring Leo, Sam used Simmons' pocket knife and began carving the symbols into the ground. "Happens all day. It comes in waves. It's these symbols, in my mind. Audrey gets them too, but she gets visions of the past," he explained as he stopped drawing in the ground. "Megatron wants what's in my mind and wants Audrey's energy. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen?!" Jetfire exclaimed. "I know him. He left me here to rust!" he ranted in anger. "The original Decepticon. He was terrible to work for. It was always apocalypse, chaos; these inscriptions were a part of my mission. The Fallen searched."

"Wait. Did this mission have to with Adio?" Audrey asked.

Jetfire looked at Audrey. "What do you know about Adio?"

Audrey tensed up a little. "Nothing really. I know he was the Chief and warrior and I know he was given the Allsparks' power too."

"The Fallen was the original Decepticon. Adio was the original Guardian," Jetfire said.

Audrey looked shocked. "Wait. There were more people like me?"

"The Allspark never believed it would be safe and sent its energy to protector world with life and a soul," Jetfire explained.

"A human," she answered. Jetfire nodded. " Wait! The Allspark was choosing Guardians? Like duck-duck-goose?" Jetfire looked confused. Audrey rolled her eyes. "Like some prize?" she rephrased.

"Allspark Guardians are reincarnations," Jetfire stated.

Audrey could feel her eyes out of head. "I'm a reincarnation?!" she asked in shock.

"The Allsparks' energy can't be destroyed," Jetfire explained. "When one lifeform dies it is placed in another."

"So when the Allspark shocked me again, my visions of Adio; is my past lives trying talk to me?" She asked.

"I couldn't say for certain, but if it sending you visions that's the idea," he said.

Audrey just looked shocked as Sam stepped in. "So when the Allspark was "destroyed" it was all put in her and the damn thing was alive and she has multiple people in her body and mind?!"

Jetfire scoffed. "I don't see why you're asking when you figure out yourself. Don't see why they didn't choose someone who has knowledge of our race."

Audrey glared at Jetfire. "Listen Grandpa. I didn't ask for this," her eyes started to glow but dimly Sam held her back so she "If you think I can't do it you try it, you crazy con!"

"Don't get snippy with me, youngling!" Jetfire countered.

Audrey growled a little but dimmed down as shook Sam off. Arguing wasn't got make her feel any better about this.

"So you're basically the guardian and keeper of all the energy they have," Mikeala stated.

"No pressure," Leo added.

Audrey looked at them, tired. "You know, shockingly, none of you are helping right now," she said.

Sam looked at his sister as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "I've got you," Audrey looked at him. "I'm with you. You and me," he reassured.

Audrey smiled. "Thanks," Audrey then sighed. "But we still don't know the Decepticons need me or you as some key.

Suddenly Jetfire jolted up in realization of something. "Wait! I just remembered the rest of my mission! Yes, I remember now! The Daggers Tip and the Key!"

"Wait! Wait, slow down. The Daggers tip the key? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"No time to explain!" Jetfire yelled as his hands glowed blue and they were all forced into a tight circle, along with Bumblebee and the Twins. "Hold on everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

They all clung to each other seeing they really had no choice as the energy crackled like electricity. The group soon felt as if they are being pulled and soon they all disappeared.

* * *

The sensation only lasted a few second as did the the darkness. After a few seconds, Audrey soon felt herself being thrown through the air over a lot the air as she screamed. She soon landed very roughly to the ground and it hurt… a lot. She was still lucky the Allsparks' energy increased her endurance on her body. Her vision was completely blurry from her Allspark energy mixed with Jetfire's energy he used to teleport was now messing with her.

Audrey slowly sat up and looked around as her vision started to clear, to see rocks and sand around her. She struggled to see the others. She soon sees Simmons a little ways away. "Simmons!" she called out. Simmons noticed and ran to her. "You okay?" she asked.

"I think so," he said. "How are you kid?"

Audrey nodded still on the ground. "I think I'm fine." Audrey looked around. "Do you know where the ex-agent?"

Simmons glared but quickly shook it off. "Well, we're in the desert," he stated.

Audrey smirked. "Congratulations! You figured out something a 5 year olds could figure out," she said sarcastically.

"Stick to your day job, at least I marked out where we're not," he said. He then looked to still see Audrey on the ground. "You know you can get up."

Audrey rolled her eyes and tried to stand and frowned. "Oh no," she said.

Simmons raised hi eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"I can't move my legs," she said.

"How cannot move your legs?" Simmons asked. "Are they broken?"

Audrey shook her head. "No, that energy got my body system mixed up. So my legs don't work."

Simmons groaned as he turned around squatting down showing his back. "Get on," he said reluctantly.

Audrey sighed but wrapped around his neck and as he got on up supported her on his back. Audrey looked at him awkwardly. "Should I thank you?" she asked.

"We never speak of this again," he said simply. "And lose some weight."

Audrey nodded. "Agreed and get stronger," she countered.

Suddenly they heard Mikeala yell. "Sam! Audrey!"

"Where are we?!" they heard Sam yell.

"Hey!" Simmons and Audrey yelled back.

They all started to run close to each other. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo exclaim. They all ignored him because it was just not right.

* * *

They all finally got over to Jetfire. Mikeala nursed Sam injured hand as Leo stood to the side watching Audrey as she sat on the rock trying to feel her legs again as Simmons was quick to tell Jetfire off.

"That really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have been killed okay. If I would have gotten hurt would ha-"

"Oh shut up!" Jetfire yelled cut Simmons off. "I told ya I was opening a spacebridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Eygpt."

Sam looked up angrily from Mikeala nursing his hand as did Audrey from her legs. "Eygpt?!" they both asked angrily.

"What?! What did you tell us?! You tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Eygpt?!" Sam asked angrily.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling!" Jetfire retorted. "You were duly informed." He then sat down on a rock.

"Who?!" Audrey asked sarcastically. "The voices your head! You crazy con!" Jetfire seemed to ignore her but that didn't stop Audrey from glaring.

Sam sighed seeing that arguing with him wasn't going to help anybody. "Okay can we stop for a second? Can we focus?" Sam as calmly as possible. "Can you tell us why we're on Egypt, so we can all have a bit semblance? A peace of mind?"

Jetfire looked at for bit before he started to explain. "This planet was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors a millennia ago. They were on a mission exploratory mission to harvest energon, the life blood of our race. Without it we'll all perish, oxidize and rust." Jetfire soon started to rant again. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?!"

Audrey had to be honest and felt a bit sorry for Jetfire, but also knew he was losing focus.

"Let's not get episodic okay, old timer," Simmons said trying to keep Jetfire focus. "Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details, condense, plot, tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert our ancestors built a great machine. It harvested energon by destroying suns," Jetfire explained.

"Destroy suns?" Sam asked.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo also asked.

Audrey shook her head. "But they wouldn't do it," she added. She looked at Jetfire. "It was their rule."

Jetfire nodded. "Yes. It was said in the beginning there were seven primes. Our original leaders. They set out into the universe seeing distant suns harvest. But like the guardian said, the Primes set out with one rule; never destroy a planet with life. Adio, the first guardian, put their rule to the test. He let them stay for teaching him of the Allsparks' power. Until one of them tried to defy this rule and his name forever known was the Fallen." Jetfire then showed them a holographic projection of the Fallen appears. "He despised the human race especially Adio and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. In the mix of the battle, Adio merged with Matrix and was part of the key as well as the target. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him," Jetfire continued.

"In the ultimate sacrifice they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very bodies. Adio soon placed his life in the Matrix in that tomb. A tomb… we cannot find," Jetfire said finishing his story. "Somewhere buried in this desert that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds tomb of the Primes, and the guardian," he said pointing to Audrey. "Your world will be no more," he warned.

Audrey trying to stand looked at others. "This is a very bad," she said.

Simmons looked at her. "Seeing, your major target is bad," he added.

Audrey jut ran her hand through her hair. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," she countered. Simmons just rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Mikeala started get them back in focus. "So how do we stop him?" Mikeala asked Jetfire.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," Jetfire simply stated.

Audrey felt her legs go weak again, but not from the energy mixed up in her body. She felt the same when she saw Optimus die. Audrey sat on the rock. Optimus was gone, and all hope was gone.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked, knowing the answer.

"So you've met a Prime?" Jetfire asked excitedly. "You must've met a great descendant. He is alive? Here? On this planet?"

Sam hesitated but he answered sadly. "He sacrificed himself to save me and Audrey."

Jetfire sighed. "So he's dead? Without a Prime it' impossible. No one else can stop the Fallen."

Sam stood there thinking and looked to Audrey. "The Allspark brought Megatron back to life and Jetfire. Can you?"

Audrey shook her head. "No, I maybe Guardian and Keeper but don't have that much power. There were only two slivers of it. One was enough to bring Megatron back. And the other one was enough to get Jetfire out of his sleep stasis. And they can only work once," she said sadly.

Sam thought again. "Wait," he started. "Is the Matrix stronger than Allspark?" Sam asked.

"Hmm," Audrey raised an eyebrow but thought. "It's older than the Allspark but I'm not 100%," she answered honestly.

Sam quickly turned to Jetfire. "The same energy that's gonna be used to activate the machine; could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" he asked.

"It was never designed for that purpose," Jetfire said. "But its energy is like none other."

Sam looked Audrey with question look asking to go for it. Audrey, to be honest, didn't know why… but maybe because she was the Guardian or they agreed they were in together. If there was any chance of getting Optimus back, she would take it. Audrey just nodded.

Sam looked back to Jetfire. "So how do you us to the Matrix do that instead?" Sam asked.

Jetfire leaned towards Sam. "Follow your mind, your maps, your symbols," Jetfire instructed and then turned and pointed to Audrey. "Your visions," he added and turned back to Sam. "What you carved in the sand it's your clue. Dawn aligns the Daggers Tip. The Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and you," Jetfire yelled, shushing them off.

They started running towards Bumblebee and the Twins. Audrey was quickly stooped by Jetfire placing his cane in front of her. She turned to him. "I know," he simply. Audrey sighed as she turned Jetfire. "My scanners are not that fired."

Audrey folded her arms. "Then why didn't you tell them."

"What secret you hold is your business," Jetfire said. Audrey turned. "You may not be a warrior-"

"I know," she snapped.

"Stubborn and quick to act before you think," he continued, ignoring her remark. "But brave and willing… Adio would be proud of descendant," Audrey gave a small smile. "I don't know if the Matrix will save you or your Prime, but let your visions will tell you.

Audrey smiled. He was a crazy Grandpa Bot but he wasn't that bad. He was trying to complete his life in the right way and we gave him that chance.

"Aude, hurry!" yelled Sam.

Audrey turned back to the distance. "I'm coming!" Audrey turned back to Jetfire. "Autobot," she said and smirked at Jetfire before she ran off on their mission. "Roll out."

* * *

_**A/N: Missed You. I've been busy at work so it's still coming late but I still need your help with a bit of reviews. But I hope you enjoy and for those who follow, favorite, or both a big THANK YOU, HUGS, AND COOKIES!**_


	9. Damn Rat Stupid Cat

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Damn Rat; Stupid Cat_**

_Adio slowly walked through the canyon to see Prima laying against the rocky wall and Adio looked at his nearly destroyed body. Prima looked so helpless a trait he hope he never saw. Adio wished Vector would come with him but Vector said he would guard them. Solus looked over to Adio towards him. Adio looked up at Solus with begging eyes. Prima was his friend as were all the others "Is there nothing more you can do?" he asked with little hope in his voice_

_Solus shook his head. "The wounds are fatal. There is nothing more I can do," he responded sadly as he lowered his head in defeat._

_Adio sighed. There was nothing left to do. Nothing left to say. He was dying and so would his home. Prima used great effort to look up at Adio and Solus. Solus quickly walked to Prima's side to get him to lay down. "Solus… leave us," he said weakly._

_Solus hesitated but nodded. "I'll join Vector," he said to both Adio and Prima and walked away to be with Vector._

_Adio got closer and looked sadly at Prima. Adio had formed tears in his eye. This was his end and he did for his people. "Do not… cry for me," Prima managed to say to Adio seeing his tears. Soon… I will see my fallen brothers again."_

_Adio shook his head. "Your brothers should not die for me or my people. We've caused your pain." Adio was tired of them fighting for him…even he knew he couldn't… maybe wouldn't fight well on his own._

_Prima shook his head violently with all his strength. "You… did not… kill Alpha," he said. Adio just looked at his friend sadly as he tried to believe that it was true. "Adio… my friend… my brother," he said as he opened reached into his chest and took out the Matrix. "Vector… cannot longer… hold it," Adio was about object but Prima held it out to Adio with all his strength. "It… is… your time," he started to say. "No more waiting….you must merge… with… the Matrix."_

_Adio stepped back in shock and even in a fear. "No, I can't. I'm not strong enough. I caused this. I am not ready." He nearly lost his wife, his tribe, his men, Alpha, and now Prima. He couldn't lose anymore not till he was stronger… if he ever got stronger._

_Prima struggled to sit up. Adio tried to stop him but Prima only did it more. "Nor was I…when I became… a prime. You cannot let your mistakes…. your past… or what others of say you hold you back. You must light the way through darkest hour," Prima groaned in pain. Adio winced knowing there was nothing he could do. He turned away and closed his eyes hold back his tears as his eyes glowed. "Not by others… not by your past… but you."_

_Adio looked at it thinking about to touch it. Femi believed in him. His people did. Vector did. Prima did. Why didn't he? Adio opened his eyes and let his eyes stop glowing. His past no longer could be his crutch and excuse. Adio turned back to Prima still frightened. "How?" he asked._

_Prima held it out more with little strength he had. "Be a leader that's how it starts." Adio slow reached for it but stopped. What if he led them to more darkness what then? "Continue… the… struggle," Prima struggled to say urging him on._

_Adio closed his eyes. This was the present not his past! He was going to make it right! He slowly grabbed the Matrix and held it. Suddenly he heard voices filling his head. Saying words of dismay, but he ignored. He's was the chief! He was a warrior! He was a guardian! All the voices disappeared and he felt stronger, but fell to his knees weak. He did it. He merged. He felt flow of energy through him. He looked up at the dying Prima while still on his knees. He tears started forming once again in his eyes. "Thank you, brother," he said._

_Prima slowly nodded as he gave a weak smile. "Till all are one," he said. His eyes than went out… and stayed that way._

_Adio closed his eyes, morning his brother and friend. He look at the Matrix and squeezed it. This was not the end. Not yet. "Your death will not be in vain, brother," he whispered. Adio stood and looked at his fallen brother on last time. "I promise you that." He then started to walk out with the Matrix in his hand not looking back. _

_Adio continued walked out of the canyon with Matrix. He started to hear a groan. He quickly started to run wondering what had happened. He arrived out of the canyon to see Solus on the ground wounded and Vector gone. Adio ran to Solus side. "What happened? Where's Vector?" he asked._

_Solus struggled to get up. "Vector… he talked about no longer waiting….tried to reason … he left to fight the Fallen."_

_"__What?!"_

_"__He wanted to fight him. I tried to tell him not to but he fought me and as you can see I lost," Solus explained more clearly as he tried to getting up._

_Adio growled. Vector, that fool will get himself killed! But to his waiting that did cause his impatience, but he would die trying to make a point. Adio looked in distance. He was done waiting as well. No more brothers will die today. "What are you going to do?" Solus asked somehow knowing he was thinking._

_Adio's eyes glowed a well as his hands. "Go and protect my tribe. I am going to stop the Fallen," he said and ran away in distance after Vector and the Fallen._

* * *

Audrey snapped open her eyes as she gasped. She looked around to see she was sitting the backseat of Bumblebee with Leo and Mikeala and found herself shaking, knowing it was the car. "What's going on?" she yelled to Sam.

Sam didn't even turn to her. "We are going off road. There are cops after us."

Simmons turned to Audrey. "Where you the last few minutes?" he asked.

Audrey frowned not really in the mood for him. "Excuse me, if I have visions of my past life."

"Anything useful?" Simmons asked in a more sarcastic tone.

Audrey could feel her face turn red with anger. "Define useful," she started. "Because you being here is not useful."

"Hey," Simmons started as he pointed at Audrey. "None of your lip."

Audrey could feel her eyes glow though this time she felt pain as it was coming up which meant she was getting worse. "Simmons, I will shock you so hard till you can't feel your-"

"Hey," Sam yelled as he turned around in annoyance to the two of them. "Can you two not act like 5 year old for five minutes?!" Audrey was about to speak, but Sam pointed to her. "He experimented on you and stuck you with a needle, I get it sucks, but he's helping us, so lay off a little bit." Audrey was about to speak again, but Sam again stopped. "So play nice," he ordered. Audrey pouted and folded her arms as her glow died down. He had a point. She didn't like it but he had a point. Sam then pointed to Simmons. "She is still my sister. So I will kick you out before her," he warned.

Audrey and Simmons glared at each before silently agreeing to play nice as they turned back around.

They finally pull into an enclosed area. The bots hung on the building. Mikeala wore black scarf covering her whole head except her face and eyes watching the cops go by. Audrey wore the same as she watched as well.

Soon the last cop disappeared. Mikeala pulled her scarf down from over her mouth. "They're gone," she said.

Audrey nodded as pulled hers off and smirked. "And Charlie's Angles does it again."

Mikeala just smirked as Audrey and her high-fived. Sam raised his eyebrows as he eased out of his hiding spot. "Charles' Angles? Aren't there three?"

Audrey shrugged. "What do you think June's for?" she said as she smirked.

Sam looked Mikeala but Mikeala just smiled. Sam shook his head. "Okay, I do not want to know what you three do on your own."

Mikeala folded her arms and smirked. "I wouldn't tell you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not the point." He then looked quickly back at the Leo and Simmons, who started to walk towards Sam. "We're running out of time. I gotta call Lennox."

Simmons quickly stop him. "Why in the world would you?" Sam turned and raised his eyebrow though he had a feeling of what he was going to say. "You try calling their base and they'll track you here in seconds. CIA's all over this place."

"You're gonna call," Sam simply stated.

Simmons stares for a minute thinking. Audrey could see the smile form on his face like a little kid on Christmas. "Okay," he finally said. "That's a good idea. My mind is on other things."

"Like seeing where your life went," Audrey said. Sam and Simmons glared at her. "Fine, I know play nice, but anyway I have safer number we can use."

Sam nodded. "Alright, come on," he said as he ushered them through a passage way.

* * *

June has never been so mad before in her entire life. Her friend was dying, her friend and her brother were being hunted, she couldn't go home and the Autobots were being 'grounded.' June sat silently in the backseat of Jazz's alt mode, seeing it was her only comfort and he was her only friend left. Suddenly there was knock on the window. June turned to see Lennox. June sighed moved to push a button so the window could roll down, but she exactly why he was there. "As the friends of ABC café wouldn't leave the barricade till they died, I do the same," she stared. "I am not leaving."

"Don't think that Jazz would like the smell of death inside him," Lennox halfheartedly joked to coax her.

June just turned and glared at him it was almost the same glare she would give Galloway. "No," she said again firmly.

Lennox sighed with exhaustion. "You can't stay here," he said firmly. June just glared more at him. Lennox sighed again. "Look, I don't like this either but you can't stay in Jazz forever."

June folded her arms. "Before I met you, I promised I'd be an Autobot and if their grounded so am I. This is music of the people who will not be slaves again," she said and then quickly turned forward no longer looking at Lennox.

Lennox just stood up from the window seeing she wasn't going to get out. He walked to the front of Jazz. "You can't let her stay in there."

Jazz scoffed. "She's stubborn and I've been tryin'. she ain't movin'," he said through his radio.

"You got a team to lead," said Lennox.

"I'm leadin' 'em to prison," he stated seriously. Lennox frowned even that amount of tone from Jazz was uncomfortable. Jazz then sighed sadly. "I ain't Optimus," he said finally.

Lennox sighed as patted the hood. "Jazz, I gotta load you on in 20 minutes whether you like it or not." Jazz didn't answer but Lennox wasn't asking he was ordering.

Lennox ended up next to Epps. He turned to see lifeless Optimus being loaded onto a plane. Lennox groaned. He hated this. He hated everything about this. The Autobots were their friends, their brothers in arms, he left like he was betraying them. "This is a mistake," he stated.

Epps nodded. "Yeah, I know man," he agreed. He then turned to Lennox. "Did you get her?"

Lennox sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "She's a stubborn teenager and a scared kid. The only way I get her out is if I apparently kill her at the barricade. Epps looked at Lennox confused. Lennox shook his in exhaustion and frustration. "Don't ask," he said.

Epps sighed. "Look I know, but we ain't got nothing. We don't even know half of what's going on. And we know that ain't gonna fly."

Lennox frowned. "We've got two kids being hunted and one who may not even last that long. We can't let the Decpticons get that."

Epps scoffed. "Tell that to the ass in the suit."

Lennox was right if they mentioned what June told them to Galloway and it just makes it worst for Sam and the others. Their hands were completely tied.

June sat quietly with her hands over her face in misery. She honestly did feel like the friends of ABC. She even had a moment where she was wanted to sing _Drink with Me_ but it quickly change to _Empty Chairs and Empty Tables _thinking about Optimus died and Audrey dying. But like them she wasn't going to leave the easy plus was that she couldn't leave the base anyway.

"Ya heard what Lennox said," Jazz said suddenly through the radio.

June sighed final removing her hands from her face. "I know, I can't leave. I meant what I said. I made a promise. That's all I have to keep me from going crazy."

Suddenly her cellphone rang. She sighed as took her phone out and placed it beside her. "It's probably your mama again," said Jazz.

"Well, I don't wanna talk to my mama," she said like she was little kid. She could feel as if Jazz was just giving her his blue eyes. She groaned as took from beside her. "Fine, but next time you talk to her."

"I ain't gettin' in that mess," Jazz quickly said.

June glared a little. He was big tough Autobot, who stood up to Megatron, but the one thing he was afraid of was her mom. "Traitor," she whispered. She finally answered her phone. "Hello?"

_"__Is this June?" _asked a voice.

June frowned as she couldn't recognize the voice, but it sounded annoyingly familiar. "Who wants to know?" she asked.

_"__I'm not playing games here, now I need to talk to Lennox," _said the voice.

June frowned. She soon recognized voice as the asshole that froze Audrey and Bumblebee and arrested her parents. "Wait a minute! You the creep Javert who locked up my parents and nearly me!"

_"__No," _he then stopped thinking it over. _"Well, yes, but I mean it kid," _he started again.

June groaned as she cut him off. "Listen, you creep. I'm not given the damn phone to anybody. You need some proof that they're there or better as hell keep the hand at the level of your eye!" she yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a payphone in Egypt. Simmons was struggling to keep June calm or even to listen to him as Sam, Mikeala, and Audrey are keeping watch as Leo went a distance to keep watch. "Listen, kid you're not going to hang me." Audrey sighed. Yep, he was talking to June and an angry one at that. He stopped to listen to June. He rolled his eyes. He held the end his hand over the speaker end of the phone. "This isn't working," he said to Audrey.

Audrey shrugged. "I can't help that you pissed her off."

Simmons rolled his eyes. "Well she wants proof you guys are really here."

Audrey started to think as Sam turned to Simmons. "How do we do that?" Sam asked.

Simmons shrugged. "I don't know," he then gestured to Audrey still thinking. "Ask the mini-alien."

Audrey held up her finger to Simmons with her face to the side. "First, say that again. I'm going to insult you and it will hurt," she then turned to him. "Tell her that I said: to give Lennox the phone, damn rat." Simmons was about to say something but Audrey stopped him. "Just do it." Simmons rolled his eyes and went back to the phone.

_"__Listen, she says 'give the phone to Lennox, damn rat" _said Simmons.

* * *

June stopped talking and paused. "What was the last part you said," she asked.

_"__Damn rat," _he repeated much to his dismay.

"Stupid cat," she whispered. "Hold on," she said to the phone. She opened the window. "Someone get me Lennox," she yelled out the window.

* * *

Mikeala looked at Audrey. "Damn rat?" she asked.

Audrey shrugged. "June doesn't like anime, but the only anime show she likes is **_Fruits Basket_**," she started to explain. "Till this day I am the only one that knows that she likes it and those are famous lines to the show."

Mikeala stared at her then shook her head. "This the second strangest day of my life so I'm not going to ask."

Audrey shrugged. Sam turned to Mikeala. "Good answer," he said.

Simmons soon started talking to some else much to his relief it wasn't June. "Lennox," he started. "I'm with the kids. You know, the ones with the attitude?" He paused and nodded. "We need the truck. The truck. We got possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe it but we are here. Code: Tut. As in King Tutankhamen. Back of the one dollar bill. Coordinates for air drop," Simmons took a small piece of paper. "2.9 North. 34.88 East. Write it down."

Audrey turned to Simmons and pulled his shirt. "Hang up! We got company!" she said to the figure running toward them.

Simmons quickly turned back to the phone. "I gotta go," he quickly said hanging up the phone but it phone all fell apart.

The figure reaches them as she takes off his wrap to reveal it was Leo. "It's me Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo," he repeated frantically. "We got cops," he warned. Suddenly Audrey eyes' flashed and then they rolled into the back off her head as she fainted. Sam quickly caught her. "What now?!" Leo complained in a panicked.

Mikeala pushed him. "Not now!"

Sam held Audrey fireman style over. "Move we got to go," Mikeala was about to object. "We can't help her if we're caught." Sam said. They did they ran off to get the bots.

* * *

Lennox, Epps and June stood outside the plane wanting to see what the coordinates that Simmons gave them were. Lennox turned to June. "Aren't you on protest?" he asked.

June turned to him a glared at little. "I am, but I'm on break."

Lennox rolled his eyes. "Right," he said sarcastically

The man finally came out. "Coordinates: 2.9 North. 34.88 East," he gave Epps a piece of paper. "It's the tip of the Red Sea, north of Africa."

Epps looked to the paper and then the man. "Egypt?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?" he asked as he looked to Lennox.

June looked to Lennox. "Is anyone thinking about how they get there?" Lennox glared at her. She held up her hands in mock surrender. "Or we figure that out later."

Epps turned to Lennox. "Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there how is these little kids supposed to bring him back to life?"

June stepped in. "Okay, I'm gonna say this. Sam and Audrey may not be hackers, but hackers don't hack or even bother thinking about it if it's not legit or even worth it."

Epps turned to her. "They're not hackers."

June pointed her fingers. "But they're not dumb or the Decpticons would've got them by now," she said with a smirk knowing she was right.

Epps just sighed exhausted as Lennox started to think. Lennox then looked to Epps. "You're right," but then turned to June. "And you're right, but I don't how they plan on doing it," he admitted. "But we have to trust them. It's all we've got." June raised her hand. Lennox rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

June pulled her hand down. "Yeah, we've got one problem and he wears a suit," she mentioned. "How are you going to get Optimus with him noticing or even stopping you?"

Lennox thought only for a minute but then smirked a little as he started to walk away as Epps followed with a little worried look. "I don't like that look, man."

June followed. "I do," she argued. "It means mischief."

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW I AM REALLY LATE BUT YOU TRY COLLEGE AND WRITE FANFICTION! SO IT WILL BE A WHILE! BYE NEE**


End file.
